Clinging To Hope
by AreWeOutOfTheWoods
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are married before the Quell. Though what happens when there is an extra twist on the Quarter Quell? Will go through Catching Fire and Mockingjay.
1. Prologue

_Like we stood a chance_

 _Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying_

 _And I remember thinkin'_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 **Prologue:**

It was her wedding day, no _their_ wedding day. She was in the Capitol, the President's Mansion no less. She didn't like being here, no one did. This was not who she was, she was a hunter; a survivor. Not an idiot that stood by and was dressed in the latest delusional fashions and colored with makeup. Katniss Everdeen was a survivor and she would prove that she would survive no matter what would happen. It would not matter what President Snow would throw at her, she would try to survive it.

President Snow had moved up their wedding date to a few days after the Victory Tour, which had surprised them; but they had no choice. Their families would be flown on a hovercraft to the Capitol, while Capitol citizens would bid for tickets to be able to attend. Anyone that had met them in the Capitol claimed that they should be able to go to the wedding. Katniss didn't want the whole fuss, just something simple. But simple was not in the dictionary for a Capitol wedding. Citizens wanted them to experience what a wedding was like in the Capitol. Most of the traditions being used were new to them. Why would the husband and wife feed each other cake? Or wear rings to show their love? Where did the Capitol get their traditions?

A knock sounded on the door and she turned her head towards it. She muttered a soft "Come in," It's not like it mattered much anyways; they would probably come in no matter what. She looked up as the door opened. In walked Prim. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that it was only Prim, not a Capitol citizen.

She looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. Her blonde hair was curled in soft waves and the blue in the dress brought out her eyes. Katniss couldn't help but be proud of her. Katniss tried to shift so she could face her sister, but had slight problems with the size of her dress.

"You are a beautiful bride, Katniss." Prim says, her blue eyes shining. Katniss shook her head at her sister.

"No, you are beautiful, Little Duck." Katniss said, crouching down to Prim's level. This was not far from her own. Prim was growing up right before her eyes. Katniss forced a smile to reassure her sister.

"How long?" Katniss asked as she played with a loose strand of hair that had come undone from her hairstyle that had taken hours to be done by her prep team.

"About a minute," Prim says. Prim walks closer and sits on the loveseat near Katniss. Katniss sighs and tries to prepare herself for what is about to happen. She was going to marry Peeta, the baker boy. It could be much worse, and she had realized that. She could be forced to marry a Capitolite, but she got to marry Peeta; sweet, caring Peeta. Haymitch had made her realize the worse situations she could have been in. Of course this wasn't ideal; they had wanted free will to marry whom they please. Sure Peeta would want to marry her, but he wanted it so that she would want it to.

Another knock on the door summoned them. Prim stood and walked over to the door and pulled it open. Katniss peered over her shoulder to look who was on the other side of the door. She could see a hint of bright pink hair and deduced that it would have to be Effie. Effie was still managing their schedule and made sure that they were on time. Not that they needed another reason to make President Snow mad.

"It's time to get going; it is a big, big, big day!" Effie trilled. Prim opened the door more and let Effie walked in. Katniss turned towards Effie and let her see the dress with the makeup.

"Oh my, you are a beautiful bride." Effie said walking over to Katniss. She took Katniss's hands in her own and held them for a moment. She slowly let go and looked back at the door.

"Let's go," Katniss forced out. Prim and Effie looked at her and Prim nodded. Effie led the way out of the room towards the room. Where it was all planned that she would walk down the aisle to where Peeta was waiting. First down the aisle would be her bridesmaids, which were Prim, Madge Undersee, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta were waiting. President Snow thought that it would look nice if other victors were her bridesmaids too.

Katniss had left the room and followed behind as the bridesmaids and Haymitch were waiting for her. What was Haymitch doing there?

"Let's get this show on the road!" Johanna yelled as they heard the piano begin. The bridesmaids started exiting in order and Katniss felt as if the butterflies in her stomach were about to break out.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked Haymitch, who was still standing there.

"I get to walk you down the aisle; Snow figured it would be good for me to look as a father figure in your life." He replied. Katniss nodded and figured that it would be better not to question it. She took a deep breath as she heard the wedding march start to play. She looked over at Haymitch to see him offer her his arm. She accepts and places her arm in his.

The doors are pulled open and everyone is able to see Katniss and Haymitch at the end of the aisle. Haymitch took the first step which spurred her on to start walking. She plastered a fake smile on her face and looked at the faces of the many people that sat in attendance to the wedding. She saw Gale and his family, he was staring at her oddly, but she brushed it away. Her prep team was crying and could hardly control themselves. When Katniss looked up to meet Peeta's eyes she saw love shining through. Her heart felt as if it was squeezed by a cold hand when she saw the regret in his eyes mixed with the love. She felt the butterflies flutter when her eyes scan his body. His tuxedo outlined the lines of his body and his hair was greased back and she could tell the obvious signs that his curls refused to be tamed. She bit back the genuine smile that wanted to appear on her face.

She tried to speed up her steps so she could reach the end quicker. Haymitch held her back so she could regulate her steps and make it look like she isn't speeding down the aisle. She could feel President Snow's gaze burning in the back of her head. And she hated it. They had both gotten to the end of the aisle when Haymitch pulled her in to kiss her cheek. She found it odd that he would give that sense of affection, he never did.

"Remember who the real enemy is," He whispered into her ear. He made it look like he was whispering some type of fatherly advice so she smiled in return; to let him know that she understood.

The real enemy was Snow.

Haymitch let go of her arm and stood back as she walked up the last few steps herself. Haymitch went to take a seat next to Effie once she made it to the top. Katniss took a deep breath and took her spot next to Peeta. She looked up to see encouragement shining in his eyes and she felt slightly calmed. She zoned out as she fell into the endless pits of his blue eyes. Katniss came back to the world when she felt Peeta rubbing small circles onto her hand.

"The rings?" The man asked, that was officiating the ceremony. In District Twelve, Katniss thought that the residents just signed the paper work for a house together and then had a toasting. The man next to Peeta, Finnick Odair took the rings out of his breast pockets. He dropped them into Peeta's hand and Peeta held out his ring to Katniss. She gingerly took it and prepared to slide it onto his finger. They had practiced this the night before, after their rehearsal; where Katniss had dropped the ring at least three times, they practiced together in her room later that night.

Peeta held her hand carefully as he slid the ring onto her finger. Katniss looked down at the ring that now was supposed to remain on her finger forever. She glanced back up at Peeta to see him waiting for her to repeat the action. Katniss shakily took the ring and slid it onto his finger. Seeing the matching rings that were worn on their fingers, made Katniss feel something and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked Katniss. Katniss gulped and hoped that no one was able to read the plain fear that was showing on her face.

"I-I do." Katniss stuttered, hoping that it sounded like she was so in love that she was shaken up.

"Do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife?" Peeta lifts his head so he is looking Katniss right in the eye.

"I do," After he says that Katniss feels lost. The intensity that he was staring at her with was surprising. She knew that he loves her, but why make it so obvious? She didn't hear anything after that, but noticed that he was getting closer. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Katniss had forgotten about this part of the ceremony, even though before this was one of the things that she worried the most about.

She can feel him about to pull away, but she knows that a couple in love would kiss longer and a part of her doesn't want to pull away from him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer so his hands are resting lightly on her waist. She can hear the slight laughter of the audience as they think all couples in love wouldn't be able to get enough of each other.

They eventually pull away after some wolf whistles and claps throughout the people attending. Katniss blushed at everyone's reactions and glanced over at Peeta. He was looking down and then he gazed over at her, as is asking her if she was ready to go to the reception. She looked out at the people there. Gale had a steely look in his eye, her mother had a certain gleam in her eye and all of the Capitol citizens had tears running down their faces. Katniss nodded slightly and he took her hand in his. The crowd cheers with clapping, whistling or downright whooping.

Katniss and Peeta Mellark walked down the aisle hand in hand, with smiles on both of their faces; neither of them real.

...

Katniss carefully cut the cake, with a certain look of concentration on her face. The same look she used when she was out in the woods notching her arrow. When she looked over at Peeta for a moment she saw that he had easily cut it quickly. She shakes her head and lifts up her piece to him. When he sees that she is ready he lifts it and is ready to move his hand near her mouth when she was ready.

She carefully lifted it to his mouth and he bit into it. Peeta carefully did the same; both of them felt like they had succeeded when they hadn't gotten any of the cake on their clothing. She let a gentle smile grace her face as she licked the remaining frosting off of her lip. When Katniss saw the smudge of frosting left on the corner of his mouth, she was about to let him know; but then remembered that they were supposed to act like a couple. She cleaned off the frosting with the pad of her thumb. He looked up in surprise until he saw that he had frosting on his face. He let out an easy going laugh, which died in his throat when he saw her suck it off of her thumb. The crowd around them laughed at her and she had a forced smile on her face. They were both handed their own piece of cake first.

They backed away to let others get their piece of cake. The guests swarmed the cake as they stood back and watched. Katniss was standing by Peeta's side, savoring the sweet flavor of the cake. She watched as Gale led his family over to get a piece and how Posy gasped in surprise at the amount of food. She tore her gaze away, knowing that Posy wouldn't have access to such free food ever again.

"Are you alright?" Peeta whispered in her ear. It looked as if he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she forced the needed smile on her face. Katniss knew that he was trying to be friendly, especially after she agreed to be his friend as a beginning.

"I'm fine," She quietly says under her breath.

"Katniss, this cake is delicious!" Prim says as she walks up and takes another bite of her piece of cake. Katniss was glad that Prim and a few others from District Twelve were able to enjoy themselves with the luxury of the Capitol. Katniss quickly finished off her piece of cake and looked at the dance floor. Some Capitol citizens were out dancing and drinking. She caught Effie trying to dance and or teaching Haymitch how to dance. She smiled a rueful smile at the picture; she lightly nudged Peeta in the ribs to see the scene. He looked over and mirth lit up his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, setting his plate down and offering his hand. Katniss nodded and placed her hand in his. He leads her out to the dance floor and whisks her up in his arms. Luckily Effie had taught them both how to dance on the Victory Tour. Overall it was exhausting but Katniss thought that if they danced slowly enough she would do fine in the heels without falling. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were steadily on her waist. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the comforting sound of his heart bear echoing in her ears.

"Thank you," She says, quiet enough for just him to hear. She wanted to thank him for everything. For being himself, for being so kind, for being willing to deal with her after this whole mess, to be able to forgive her after she pretended to have feelings for him and for doing this to help both of them.

"For what?" He whispered back. Katniss took a deep breath against his shirt and gave him a one worded answer.

"Everything." Peeta was silent, not knowing how to respond to such a brutally honest reply. Katniss enjoyed the reprieve they got from asking details about their future, where they would live or their children. The whole event was exhausting and there were several more hours of this torture.

They were able to dance in peace for a few more minutes before anyone dared to interrupt them. A cold hand touched Katniss' should and she moved her head up as if to savor the last moments of their position. She turned and was faced with the snake like face of President Snow. Katniss choked back a gasp and she could feel Peeta's grip on her waist grow tighter.

"President Snow," Katniss said, her voice unwavering. Peeta nodded in agreement with her way of hello.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," President Snow says as a greeting. Katniss grew slightly tenser at the way he said her new name. Chills shot down her neck at the sound of his voice. Peeta stood tall beside her, refusing to back down, the same will that helped him survive the Hunger Games.

"I hope that there will be a child soon, wouldn't it be lovely for one of your children to be a part of the games? It would be a shame if you didn't, Mrs. Mellark don't you have a younger sister still in reaping age?" President Snow said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Katniss resisted the urge to shudder at his thinly veiled threat. She knew that President Snow would force them to have children; she just didn't think it would be so soon. She knew that Peeta was worried and there was no way that he would force her to do something that she didn't want to do. She had no idea how they would do this. Katniss was thankful that it was a _they_ and not a _her_. If it was herself, she has no idea what would have happened.

"I have to be going, it is getting rather late." President Snow said before walking back into the crowd. Katniss' shoulders slumped in relief as he walked away. Peeta's hand rubbed in soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry," Peeta whispered into her hair. Katniss shook her head at him. Before Katniss could go on to explain to him that it wasn't his fault. Her mother and Prim started walking up.

"Why was the president over here?" Her mother asked quietly. Katniss knew that she would only put her family in danger if she were to tell them anything.

"Just Victor stuff," Katniss lied. Peeta nodded in agreement and then glanced at Katniss to make sure that she was fine. Prim started going on about the wonderful people she has met and the delicious food, occasionally her mother would nod in agreement.

...

The whole day had been exhausting and they were thankful to be alone. They stumbled into the honeymoon suite they were generously given to by Snow. Katniss was almost asleep on her feet and she needed to get out of this hated the large dress that got in the way of doing everything.

"I'm going to get ready for bed in the bathroom." Katniss said pointing towards the bathroom. Katniss went into the bathroom and started feeling around for the zipper to the dress. When she turned and in the mirror she could see that it was in the middle of her back, just out of reach from her arms. She sighed and slightly opened the bathroom door. She peeked out to see Peeta lying on the bed in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Could you help me with the zipper?" She asks. Peeta looks up and over to her. He gets up limping on the side of his prosthetic. She turns her back to him so he can unzip it. Peeta gingerly unzips the dress and looks away as she scampers into the bathroom.

She pulled off the dress and dropped it onto the floor, feeling satisfaction as it lay crumpled on the floor. She pulled her hair down from its complicated up do, pulling out the hundreds of pins that were lodged into her hair; she dropped them onto the counter. Her hair fell in waves around the slip she was wearing. Katniss started looking around for what she was supposed to wear. Cinna had told her what she would wear would be already there. She moved a towel out of the way and saw the skimpiest of lingerie that she had ever seen. A simple note was pinned to it. It had elegant cursive writing and was written in bright red ink; almost like blood. It read.

 _Mrs. Mellark,_

 _For your pleasure I have personally_

 _provided you with sleep wear._

 _-President Snow_

Katniss was appalled at the note. What kind of perverted man designed sleep wear for teenagers? She tried to shake the disgust away. She looked back at the note realizing that she had nothing else to wear to bed. She sighed and peeked out the bathroom door.

"Do you have something to wear?" Katniss asked with her head sticking out the door. Peeta's head jolts up at her voice and looks over to the bathroom door.

"Sure, didn't Cinna say he would have something for you?" Peeta asks, while standing up and setting the book he was reading down. He started walking over to the drawers that he had put their stuff in. Katniss sighed and grabbed the lingerie by a string and walked out to him. She was usually a very modest person; but she figures that one day he might have to see her naked. So why not walk out in practically nothing already?

Peeta looked over and was aghast at what she was holding. He took it and read the note visibly shuddering after he read it. Peeta took the offending clothing and shoved it in the trash can and poked it as far down as it could go.

"I'm so sorry," He mutters.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. He handed them to her and she took them gratefully.

"Thanks," Katniss says and he shakes his head. Why does he have to be so nice? Katniss had always wondered that, why can't he just can't he just hate her like all the others.

Katniss scampered back into the bathroom and put on his shirt and sweat pants. When she looked at herself in the mirror she looked as if she was drowning in his clothes. It would be hilarious if she didn't have anything else to wear. She pulled off the sweatpants and figured that she would be fine in just the shirt. The shirt went down to mid thigh and she figured it was an appropriate length.

Katniss stepped out of the bathroom and walked slowly over to the bed. Peeta was sitting on the bed reading the book that he was reading earlier. She pulled open the covers and slid inside. Peeta turned off the light and laid down next to her in the dark. She turned to face him and at the relatively scared look on her face Peeta pulled her closer to him. He enfolded her into his arms so her head was lying on his chest and his arms were around her protectively. As if to fight the figurative monsters away from attacking them.

They laid together in the darkness to afraid to do anything. Their limbs were intertwined as if to protect the other, because they were a team and in a team you couldn't let the other down.

A/N: The song is Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift. Please review, follow and favorite to let me know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


	2. Chapter 1 I Remember It All Too Well

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

 _I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

 _'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

 _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

 **3 Months After Prologue**

They were required to watch extra coverage of their wedding on the T.V. So Katniss thought that Prim and her mother would want to come over to Peeta's house to watch it with them. She didn't want to even be more alone after everything had happened. She and Peeta had been more distant due to _that_ one problem that she initiated and wished that she could take back. Of course when she told Peeta this he shut down to her; they didn't speak a single word to each other for a week.

Currently, Katniss was sitting in the middle of Peeta and Prim while her mother was sitting on the other side of Prim. Katniss' fingers fidgeted in her lap as she was worried about what else would happen. This couldn't be President Snow's only idea he has to have something else planned too.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen and starts gushing on their wedding which makes her feel even more uncomfortable. Peeta is stiff as a board beside her and she understands; Prim makes comments on how nice everyone looks as a way to get rid of the tense air surrounding them. No one tries to add to Prim's comments.

When Caesar introduces President Snow. Katniss knows that this was the real reason that President Snow required the watching. The anthem starts to play as President Snow takes the stage; a young boy dressed in a white suit is following him. The boy is holding a wooden box that President Snow will glance at. When the anthem ends, President Snow starts his speech on the Dark Days and why the Hunger Games started. He described the reason for the Quells and how they would be different than the other games.

"On the twenty fifth anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence; every district voted what tribute would represent them." President Snow explained and the idea turned her stomach. IT was sick to just vote who would go in and barely get a say.

"On the fiftieth anniversary as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen; every district was required to send twice as many tributes." He declares. It would be even worse being against forty seven instead of twenty three. It would be less odds and less hope for the tributes. That was the year that Haymitch won.

"I had a friend that went in that year. Maysilee Donner; her parents owned the sweet shop. They gave me her songbird after." Her mother said. Prim and Katniss give each other a look knowing that their mother would want them to slightly know about the Quell. Katniss would be well involved with it anyways; she would get to mentor those going in.

"Now we honor our third Quarter Quell," President Snow says. He walks over to the little boy and opens the box. There is a long row of tidy envelopes each marked with a number. Centuries of Hunger Games had been planned; what a sick idea. Snow picks up the envelope marked with a big seventy five on the front; he pulls out the sheet of paper from inside it and takes a deep breath.

"On the seventy fifth anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that nor even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol; the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors and another male and female family member of the tributes."

Mrs. Everdeen lets out a shriek and Prim buries her face in her hands. Katniss feels as if her blood as turned to ice and as if she is frozen District Twelve only had three existing victors; two male and one female. Yet two of the three victors still had family in the district.

Katniss is going back into the games.

…

Before she can rationally think this through; Katniss gets up and bolts for the door. She slams the door behind her and runs into the dew soaked grass. Before she can process it she is ready to run to the woods; but that thought dies in her mind as she realizes that Thread had turned on electricity to the fence. She doesn't know an alternative so she runs into one of the empty Victor houses. Katniss runs into the first one she sees and bolts down the stairs and into the cellar.

Her feet pound in the empty room and she feels as if she can let it out. She can feel the coldness of the temperature seep through her clothing. Katniss bunches up her shirt as if to squeeze her anger out. Her breathing comes out in puffs of breath and she can hardly control herself.

She doesn't know how long this goes on; maybe hours but eventually she calms slightly. She is going back into the arena. The place that had started the mess that is her life. Katniss didn't see it coming; she saw torture, public humiliation and execution. Well it does seem to be an execution; just a subtle way of one.

Two members of hers or Peeta's family will be going into the games. It is almost certain that Prim will go in; President Snow would just want to use it as a way to torture Katniss. The male tributes could vary, it could easily be Gale or Peeta's brothers; she couldn't be sure.

Katniss doesn't think that she would be able to live with herself if Prim went into the arena; it would ruin her. If Prim was to die in the arena; Katniss didn't know what she would do. She might just go insane.

Victors were not able to go back into the arena until now. President Snow had changed all of the rules and forced it so Victors would go back in the arena with family. Letting a person's family watch them die by the hand of another Victor that the person themselves had seen win; would be a fun occasion. A lot of the Victors already know each other and will have to kill each other; Katniss is thankful that she had not gotten to know the other Victors and be faced with this.

 _Haymitch_ could. It could be Haymitch or Peeta. One of them will be in the arena with her.

Haymitch! She needs to talk to him. He'll have a better idea of what to do. Katniss knows that Peeta will ask Haymitch to let him volunteer so she won't die. He wants to protect her and in that moment Katniss hates it.

She has to get out of this cellar; she has to get to Haymitch. Katniss looks around for an exit to the house and panics when she thinks that she can't find one. She tries to take a deep breath to calm her; a technique that Peeta had come up with when they both wake up shaken from nightmares.

Taking a deep breath doesn't help her and she looks around. When she finds and exit she gets up on wobbly legs and stumbles over to the stairs. She makes her way up them without any injuries and looks around; realizing that she was in the empty house next to Haymitch's. Katniss gets out of the house and walks quickly to Haymitch's house. She sees the lights glowing in her mother's house and knows that she can't face them yet.

Katniss walked up Haymitch's front steps and pushed open the door. The strong smell of liquor invaded her senses and her eyes sought out Haymitch. He was sitting at a table with a bottle in his hand lifted to his mouth.

"There she is. Finally get the map huh? And you've come to what? Asked me to? Die?" Haymitch asked; getting more sarcastic as he spoke. Katniss ignored her feelings of anger rising and gave into the exhaustion; collapsing into a chair beside Haymitch.

"I'm here to drink." Katniss says taking his bottle and taking a swig of the drink. It burned as it made its way down her throat but she shook the feeling back. It almost felt nice; to feel anything besides the numbness she has felt since she heard the reading.

"Finally something I can help you with." Haymitch says taking a drink of another bottle he had sitting by the table.

"What is it saying that Peeta was here 45 minutes ago begging to save your life and you only just now show up?" Haymitch asks as he takes a swig of the alcohol. Katniss looks at him a moment before responding; knowing exactly why he should be save. He's too good.

"It means we have to save him." Katniss says resisting the urge to stutter her response. Peeta was too good; he deserved to live. She wasn't as good of a person as he was and she was starting to acknowledge that she might have the tiniest possibility of having feelings for him.

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve that boy." Haymitch says as he leans back in his seat looking over at Katniss. She nods slightly agreeing with what he had said. She knows this; she had realized this at the first month of their marriage. She had thought that if they got married Snow would light up on them and focus on something or someone else.

"Come on Haymitch nobody decent ever wins the games." Katniss says taking another drink from the bottle. She was feeling a little defensive; it might have been the alcohol or pride, she wasn't sure.

"Nobody ever wins the games. Period. There are survivors. There are no winners." Haymitch says and through Katniss' mind she was able to tell that he was thinking of some horrid memory. He was right no one won the games. She was proof of that; being plagued with nightmares each night was not a pleasant experience. Some people believed that a victor was free; they were Snow's personal slave and had their demons lurking in the shadows.

"Peeta has to survive. You have to do whatever it takes to save him." Katniss says and she tries to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Alright if…" Haymitch says pausing and she can tell through her muddled mind that the alcohol was starting to get to him.

"If he calls his name I'll volunteer in his place." Haymitch says sighing as he takes a swig of the bottle.

"Haymitch thank you." Katniss says thankfully while taking another sip of the bottle.

"But if they call my name and Peeta volunteers there's nothing I can do." Haymitch says reminding her of the possibilities that Snow could go to. Katniss knew that the point of these games was because of her. Because of her actions she was punishing twenty three other victors and twenty four of the victor's family members.

"You help him in the arena. Like you did for me." Katniss adds; she couldn't live with herself if Prim and Peeta were to die in the arena.

"Alright." Haymitch agrees taking another swig of the liquor. Katniss nods and takes another drink from the bottle.

"I think these games are gonna be different." Haymitch says and he knows so. Katniss could tell that it would be different the moment President Snow had started speaking. She wouldn't have a shot in hell; that doesn't mean that she won't try.

"I don't care. Do whatever you can. Peeta lives. Not me. Promise me." Katniss says. At that moment she doesn't care. She doesn't care that her life will be over in three months; she doesn't care that she will never have the chance to see Prim grow up and she certainly doesn't care that her and Peeta's marriage will be over.

"Okay." Haymitch says and Katniss prays that he will keep his promise.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. The song is All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 2 I Shake It Off

_I never miss a beat_

 _I'm lighting up my feet_

 _And that's what they don't see_

Katniss wakes to an empty bed and when feeling the other side she guesses that Peeta has been gone for awhile. She and Peeta had taken to sharing a bed not long after they were married; they comforted each other from nightmares. The only time that they didn't sleep entangled within each other was the night and a few after it that they had taken their comforting too far.

She slowly wakes and gets up pushing the duvet back. Katniss quickly takes a shower and swallows the bile that is threatening to make an appearance. Katniss slips on a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt and then braids her hair down her back. She yawns as she walks down the stairs; she finds fresh cheese buns sitting on the counter waiting for her. Katniss grabs one and stuffs it into her mouth; chewing slowly.

Katniss grabs a few loaves of bread to take over to Haymitch; knowing that all of the past couple days that he has done is drink. No one has been over to his house to check on him. The day after the reaping she had spent with Peeta alone; trying not to dwell on what had happened and trying to get over her hangover. The second day she had gone over to her mother and Prim's and Peeta went to the bakery.

The cold morning air nipped at the little bits of exposed skin. She shivered but continued her march to Haymitch's. When she opens the door she is surprised at not smelling as foul of a stench as when she usually shows up. He takes the bread without complaint; since he is just waking up. We sit there for a few minutes, him eating the bread and her staring out the window.

She can hear someone moving around upstairs; but assumes that it is just Hazelle' since she became his maid. Katniss is surprised when a few minutes later it is not Hazelle but Peeta walking down the stairs. He tosses a box of empty liquor bottles on the table and places his hands on his hips.

"There, it's done." Peeta says with finality. Katniss looks up at him in question. What was he doing here this morning? Why didn't he say that he was coming here? Haymitch stares at the bottles so Katniss looks back up at Peeta.

"What's done?" Katniss asks as she looks at the full box.

"I've poured all the liquor down the drain," Peeta says crossing his arms over his chest. This seems to surprise Haymitch and he stands wobbly on his legs and starts to tear through the box.

"You what?" Haymitch asks hoarsely. Katniss watches in partial amusement as it looks as if someone had just kicked a puppy.

"I tossed the lot," Peeta says unapologetically. No wonder he was up early. Who knows how much alcohol Haymitch has stored around his house? Peeta probably got some help from Hazelle to learn where Haymitch keeps everything.

"He'll just buy more," Katniss counters as she glances at Haymitch still looking through the box for a bottle with the smallest drop of alcohol.

"No, he won't," says Peeta. "I tracked down Ripper this morning and told her I'd turn her in the second she sold to either of you. I paid her off, too, just for good measure, but I don't think she's eager to be back in the Peacekeepers' custody." Peeta says stonily. Haymitch tries to take a swipe at Peeta with his rusty knife but Peeta easily deflects it.

"What's the point to this?" Haymitch asks wearily running a hand down his face. Katniss looks back up at Peeta; wondering the same question. Why try to sober Haymitch up, the games are coming up; but it is not like Snow will let any of us come back alive.

"The point is that two of any one of us that are reaped is coming home from the Capitol. One mentor and one victor," Peeta says. "Effie's sending me recordings of all the living victors. We're going to watch their Games and learn everything we can about how they fight. We're going to put on weight and get strong. We're going to start acting like Careers. And one of us is going to be victor again whether you two like it or not!" Peeta says walking out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"I don't like self-righteous people," Katniss says leaning back in her seat rubbing her eyes.

"What's to like?" says Haymitch, who works at sucking the last few drops that are in the bottles.

"You and me. That's who he plans on coming home," She says crossing her arms looking over at Haymitch.

"Well, then the joke's on him," Haymitch says. And Katniss agrees with him.

...

After a couple days of convincing; Haymitch and Katniss agree to train like careers; it would be the best way to help Peeta and Prim. Katniss is able to convince Prim to join them for a few training sessions and watching tapes of previous victors.

While watching some of the tapes Katniss realizes that all opponents will be older that Peeta and herself; unless Prim is to be reaped; which is almost a guarantee. President Snow will most likely not send Katniss or Peeta's mothers into the arena; it wouldn't be as entertaining. Peeta takes intense notes and Haymitch gives some information on the Victor's personalities and any talents that he knows of.

Each morning we have to do several exercises to prepare us for the games.

 _Katniss wakes slowly and can feel the churning in her stomach. She closes her eyes and hopes that it will get the feeling to go away if she lies there for a couple minutes. At any time Peeta is supposed to come back up to wake her up for training._

 _When the sick feeling hits her a little stronger and she bolts up. Katniss puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Her feet slap against the hardwood floor as she tries to make sure that she will make it to the bathroom on time. Katniss makes it just in time to the toilet for her dinner from the previous night to make an appearance._

 _She retches into the toilet for a couple minutes straight before she can take a moment to pause and catch her breath. Katniss hopes that that would be the end of her torture until she can feel the churning come back. She leans over the toilet and retches into the toilet. She can feel a hand pull her braid back and another hand rubbing soothing circles on her back._

 _When her retching finished she leaned back against the tiles of the bathroom wall. The sound of the toilet flushing filled her ears as she closed her eyes. She wiped her mouth against the sleeve of her pajamas and opened one eye tiredly to look over at Peeta._

 _He had an almost stoic look on his face. He had been less caring and loving since the Quell announcement; and she wasn't sure why. He picked her up gingerly and carried her back to the bedroom. He set her down and tucked her into bed. Peeta disappeared and Katniss assumed that he had just left for training._

 _Peeta walked back into the room with a glass of water and a trash can. He set down the trash can on the floor by the bed and set the water on the bed side table. She grabbed the glass and took a sip. The water was refreshing as it slid down her throat and after she was satisfied she set the glass on her nightstand._

 _"Maybe I'll be out later." Katniss says and Peeta just nods._

 _"I'll see you tonight." Peeta says; leaning down kissing her forehead._

Our exercises vary from running, lifting and stretching. We have practiced our combat skills, knife throwing, and hand to hand combat; climbing trees.

 _The sweat trickles down her neck as she grabs another flour bag. For the past two hours they have been lifting and throwing the bags of flour; it was a mixture of training and helping out the bakery._

 _Peeta has been excelling at throwing and lifting the bags; even if his prosthetic has been causing him some trouble. He has been doing this for years and has probably gotten used to it. Whereas Haymitch had trouble lifting four bags in a row without taking a break. Katniss was doing fine she had taken minimal breaks and Prim had stopped by at one point to help them and prepare herself if she does go into the games._

 _Katniss throws the bag; that does not weigh that much less than what Katniss herself weighs. As she straightened herself up she ignored the black dots that flashed in front of her vision. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked over at the other two victors._

 _Peeta had just thrown a bag over his shoulder and was walking back to the pile. Katniss blinked and slowly went over to where the bags needed to be unloaded. Haymitch was leaning up against a railing by the bakery taking wheezing breaths. Katniss hoped that they would have what it takes to get one of the District Twelve Tributes out of the arena._

After the almost twenty five years of alcohol abuse Haymitch's body hates the improvement that have been happening the past couple of months. Katniss would have guessed that since Haymitch sleeps with a knife in his hand that he would be able to hit something with it. Katniss was sorely mistaken. His hands shake so badly from the years of abuse that he is barely able to hit a target and it takes a couple of weeks to do so.

 _"Just like that," Katniss says releasing the arrow and it hits the bulls eye of the makeshift target. Haymitch and Peeta nod in response as Katniss stands back to watch them try. None of the authorities have tried to stop them from training; so they have kept on going farther and farther._

 _Katniss admires each of their stances; looking for the flaws and she finds them._

 _"Haymitch, you need to straighten your back more." Katniss instructs as he straightens himself. He releases the arrow and it is a hair away from not being on the target. Katniss nods; it was a huge improvement; he had almost hit Prim on his first try._

 _Katniss moved to where Peeta was standing and looked him over. She noticed small flaws that could be fixed. She hoped that he could do well; she needed him or Prim to survive these games. She wanted it to be worth it to die in that arena._

 _"Pull your arm back a little farther." Katniss says as he pulls his arm to just about the correct length. Katniss moves his arm a little farther back and moves her arm away as if burned when she felt the tingle of their touch._

 _He releases the arrow and it hits an inch and a half from the bulls eye. Katniss smiles at his improvement; he has done better at all of this compared than Haymitch. Though almost anyone could do better than Haymitch at the physical aspects of training._

Katniss and Peeta do well at the training. It provides something for Katniss to do besides mope around. Her mother sets up a diet for them to put on some weight and Prim will help with our sore muscles and plant identification. Madge lets us know a few things about the Capitol and occasionally she helps sneak a few things that she had learned from the Capitol information floating around her house. Gale will come and help to show snares. This has helped Peeta and Haymitch with some of their other skills.

It almost feels weird to combine her life with Peeta and Gale. They have never mixed in her life; they have been two completely different things and never had the chance to go together.

…

Katniss sat on the front porch steps and watched the sun set. Her last night in District Twelve before she was sent into a death match. The oranges, pinks and blues all mixed together; she now got why it was Peeta's favorite color.

She heard the door open and close behind her; Katniss cranes her neck to see Peeta walk out behind her. He sits down next to her and their knees bump.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see District Twelve again?" Peeta asks; Katniss looks over at him. He is watching the sunset; purposely not looking at her.

"No, but one out of the four of us that will be reaped will come back." Katniss replies. She figured that it would be better than saying 'you or Prim will be coming back; not me.'

"What relatives do you think will get reaped?" Peeta asks glancing at Katniss.

"Most likely Prim and I would guess Gale." Katniss says simply. She has been considering this for the past three months and this was her best guess.

"You don't think that Snow would reap my brothers?" Peeta asks. Katniss just shakes her head; it wouldn't serve Snow's purpose as well as Katniss' 'cousin' that is a hunter and has been whipped.

The air was starting to get a little colder and Katniss wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Katniss closes her eyes and tries to memorize the semi content feeling she has at that moment. She wants to memorize the feeling of the breeze on her skin, the feeling of knowing that Peeta is by her side, the smell of the District Twelve air and the slight feeling of freedom that she feels. Different than the prisoner vibe that Katniss gets when she is in the Capitol.

"Do you want to watch some tapes with me?" Peeta asks; Katniss just nods and stands up. She was kind of happy that he was offering for her to join him. It felt as if they were avoiding each other the past couple of months. He would spend his time up until the early morning watching tapes and then waking up a few hours later to start training.

Peeta stands next to her and opens the door for her. His hand is hovering over the small of her back as she walks in; he follows her and closes the door behind them. Katniss kicks off her boots and slips off her jacket hanging it on the coat hanger. Peeta does the same and Katniss walks slowly to the living room. Peeta shows up a minute later with a plate filled with cheese buns.

Katniss smiles genuinely thankful that he would think to do this for her. He was doing something that would help her feel better on their last night together. He did deserve to live and sweep some other girl off her feet. He sets the plate down on the coffee table and sits down next to her.

"Thanks." Katniss says.

"No problem," Peeta says grabbing the box of tapes.

They pick out a games and Katniss gets up to turn off the lights. She lowers the lights so only the glow of the lights from the TV allows them to see. She walks back over to the couch and Peeta motions for her to sit next to him. Katniss hesitantly sits next to him and he lightly places his arm around her. Katniss allows him to and immerses herself into the death and gore of the sixtieth Hunger Games.

 **A/N:** OMG I'm updating again. It really is a miracle. The song is Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 3 We're The New Romantics

_I could build a castle_

 _Out of all the bricks they threw at me_

 _And every day is like a battle_

 _But every night with us is like a dream_

The hot air is causing sweat to build at her temple as she walks through the town square towards time square with Peeta at her side. Haymitch is walking behind them. Their families are behind him as Peace Keepers surround them; escorting them to the reaping.

As soon as they all get to the square they are all roped off into separate pens. The women that are family are roped off in one area, the men that are family in another and the male and female victor and victors in another area. Katniss audibly gulped; as the whole population of District Twelve was waiting in the heat for the reaping to start. Katniss already felt uncomfortable; she was the only female victor; she snuck a glance over at Peeta to see him looking straight ahead.

Effie soon takes the stage and Katniss can tell that she is having a hard time with the heat herself. She was dressed in a wig that was a strange gold color and lacks her usual enthusiasm. They show the video and Mayor Undersee reads the Treaty of the Treason. Katniss looks over the crowd; they all have fear lingering in the air; it just isn't as obvious; with parents now knowing that their children won't have the chance of going into the arena.

"Ladies first," Effie says plastering a smile on her face. She claws around almost pathetically in the bowl until she gets to the single slip in the bowl. She finally is able to get a hold of the single slip and holds it up.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says solemnly but with a slight tone of pep. Katniss steps forward slightly; it felt odd to her to be reaped rather than to volunteer. When she volunteered it was her own choice; now she was being forced in by the Capitol. Effie smiled at the camera again before walking over to the other ladies glass bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie says and Katniss can feel her stomach drop to her feet. She knew that it would happen; but it is different hearing Prim's name being said than imagining it. Prim walks up to the stage with a straight back and her eyes focused forwards, she was the spitting image of her sister the year before.

"Now the gentleman," Effie says with another smile; she walks over to the glass bowl and says the name clearly and for a second time Katniss' stomach drops to her feet.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Effie says as she glances over at the men.

"I volunteer as tribute," Peeta says and Katniss watches not daring to give them the emotion that Snow and the Capitol wants. She won't give into their satisfaction. Peeta steps up and shakes off Haymitch when he tries to hold him back. So much for that promise.

Effie walks to the second glass bowl for the men and spends no time grabbing a name. Katniss holds her breath and watches as lifts the slip of paper to her eyes.

"Gale Hawthorne." Rings out across the square and he walks to the front and stands stoically beside Peeta.

In a move of rebellion and annoyance she lifts three fingers to her lips and raises her arm. Soon the whole population of Twelve and other tributes are doing the same. Katniss is holding onto Prim's other hand tightly.

A harsh grip grabs onto Katniss' arm and she doesn't put up a fight when Head Peacekeeper Thread pulls her and the other tributes lined by Peacekeepers to the trains.

"What about goodbyes?" Gale asks roughly as all of them are pulled away.

"New procedure." Thread says shortly. All of them are taken through a back door to two cars waiting. They split everyone up and Katniss and Peeta are in one and Prim and Gale are in the other. There are no cameras around them but Katniss grasps Peeta's hand tightly to help her process the whole reaping. The car ride was short and before they were ready they were at the train station.

Haymitch and Effie appear on the platform; with no cameras or crowds to send us to the Capitol. The Peacekeepers escort everyone onto the train and slam the doors behind all them. Katniss can hear Prim and Gale's intake of breath at the grandeur of the train. Katniss and Peeta walk further in; still pretty used to the train. The train starts up; surprising Katniss causing her to stumble at the force of the train. This helped her effectively fall onto Peeta.

"Sorry," She murmurs and walks over to the window. She stares out the window as District Twelve fades out of view.

"I'll show them to their rooms. You two remember where everything is?" Effie asks. Katniss gives her a blank nod and Peeta gives a quiet 'yes'. "Dinner's at seven don't be late." Effie adds as she leads Prim and Gale away.

Katniss walks past Peeta muttering something about taking a shower. She walks down to her room; Effie was long gone from the hallway and Katniss wasn't exactly sure where Prim and Gale's rooms were. She walked down to her room and opened the door. A flow of cool air welcomed her and she was thankful; she tore off the jumpsuit Cinna had her wear and threw it on the floor. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to a scalding level. She stepped in and hoped to get rid of the horrid events of the day. Her, Prim, Peeta and Gale were going in the arena along with forty four other competitors.

When Effie knocks on Katniss' door to let her know about dinner; she had finished her shower and was lying on her bed in a simple pair of pants and a sky blue shirt. She walks out to find everyone but Gale at the table Katniss takes the seat in between Peeta and Prim as Effie takes a seat across Katniss.

"Where's Gale?" Prim asks quietly; Katniss' head turns to her sister and then looks up to Effie.

"He said that he'd be here in a minute." Effie says and Prim nods lightly; accepting the answer. Gale walks into the dining car thirty seconds later and sits on Prim's other side.

The conversation is bare; Peeta attempts at conversation with Effie. Prim and Gale are eating like there is tomorrow.

"You might want to watch how much you eat, the food is rich." Katniss says speaking up to warn Prim and Gale. Prim nods as a thanks and slows down. Gale glances at her acknowledging it but not listening to her.

"I love your new hair, Effie," Peeta says and Effie smiles. Katniss glances up at hearing Peeta's voice.

"Thank you. I had it especially done to match Katniss's pin. I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle band and maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something so we could all look like a team. Including Gale and Prim of course." Effie says looking at each person at the table. Prims face shows some excitement at the idea, Gale shows disgust, Peeta looks like he doesn't mind either way and Katniss doesn't care about what they do.

"I think that's a great idea," Peeta says. "How about it, Haymitch?" He is obviously trying to keep the conversation going and makes Effie feel better from earlier where she wasn't the ball of sunshine and pep that she was the year before.

"Yeah, whatever," Haymitch says. He looks miserable; anyone could tell that he wants to be drinking. But for Peeta's sake he is not; he must feel like he owes Peeta since Peeta volunteered for him.

"Maybe we could get you a wig, too," Katniss says to try to lighten the mood. A small giggle escapes Prim and Katniss feels like she has completed her mission. Gale is silent not willing to add to the conversation. Haymitch looks at Katniss as if yelling to leave him alone.

"Shall we watch the recap of the reaping?" Effie says dabbing at her mouth with the napkin. After nods from everyone at the table they all make their way to the other car. Peeta walks off to find his notebook on the victors. Katniss sits with Peeta on one side so she can see the notes he takes and have already taken with Prim holding her hand on the other side.

The recap starts and Katniss watches as the District's start. Many are wasted and have done terribly over the years. She can recognize some of the victors from Peeta's tapes that he played on an endless loop. Peeta crosses off the victors that weren't reaped and Katniss keeps an eye on the list. He adds to the list the family members that were chosen. The Career Districts have the largest pool of possibilities and Katniss is amazed by the possibilities.

Katniss sees that Haymitch's face is a blank slate as he watches his friends get reaped. Effie makes small comments about the Victors as they are chosen and Katniss tries to pay attention to both. It is heartbreaking to see a Victor and their child reaped; the victor themselves were heartbroken and Katniss was thankful that she never planned to have children herself. Gale looks a little green from how much food he had eaten and Katniss resisted the urge to smirk.

Not many of the Victors stand out to Katniss similar to the year before. There is the brother and sister from District One who are reaped as the victor tributes and then some old victor's grandson and another victor's cousin. A volunteer from two that must be forty as his own daughter is reaped with him and a woman that had her teeth filed into fangs to go along with her games. In four there was Finnick Odair whose games were ten years ago at fourteen and then a hysterical girl until an eighty year old woman volunteered in her place. Then the only living female victor from seven who won a few years ago by pretending to be weak. The woman in eight had to leave a couple of her kids and then one of them was reaped. In Eleven one of Haymitch's friends, Chaff are reaped. Watching the reaping from twelve made Katniss feel like her heart was ripped out and stomped on.

Haymitch walks out without saying anything. Effie says goodnight to them all trying to wipe away a few discreet tears. Gale gets up and waves at them before heading down to bed. Prim yawns as she sits up by Katniss' side.

"Go to bed, Prim. We have the opening ceremonies tomorrow." Katniss says. Prim stands up and stretches; she leans down and kisses Katniss' cheek before walking down to her room. Katniss sits there as Peeta rips out a few pages of his notebook

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Peeta says phrasing it as a question but means it closer to a statement. She knows that she wouldn't be able to handle the nightmares without him; but her pride stands in the way. They have barely touched since the one night where they went too far. Since then they have seemed to have gotten back to being friends.

"What are you going to do?" Katniss asks as she faces him.

"Just review my notes awhile. Get a clear picture of what we're up against. But I'll go over it with you in the morning. Go to bed, Katniss," Peeta says waving his hands as if to prove his point.

Katniss gets up and heads to bed. She sleeps for a few hours at most before having a nightmare of the old woman from four turning into a mutt dog and eating her. She knew that she had screamed; no one had come to her aid; not Peeta, Gale, Prim or an attendant. She gets up and pulls on a robe; knowing that she can't stay in the room any longer than she already has. Maybe Katniss can get some hot chocolate or tea. Haymitch might be up; he is not one for sleeping during the night.

She orders warm milk; it sounds the most calming at that moment. She continues to walk through the halls of the train, passing Gale's compartment hearing his snoring through the door. Katniss passes by the television room and can hear sounds. Peeta sits on the couch holding tightly onto the notebook with the box of the tapes. She can recognize the tape as Brutus's games. Peeta looks back and turns off the tape rising as she walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Peeta asks simply.

"Not for long," Katniss says tugging on the string to the robe.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks. Occasionally talking about it can help; but most times Katniss just wants to forget it all. When Peeta holds out his arms for her she walks straight into them. His arms wrap around her and she inhales his scent and she wraps her arms around his neck. Peeta pulls her close and buries his face into her hair. Katniss can feel him press his lips against her neck; she can feel some type of warmth spread to her toes. For some reason she does not want to let go.

The Capitol attendant with the warm milk causes them to spring apart. He sets the tray down with a pitcher and two mugs on the table.

"I brought an extra cup," The attendant says. "Thanks," Katniss says in response.

"And I added a touch of honey to the milk. For sweetness. And just a pinch of spice," The attendant adds. He looks at them like he wants to say more but he just backs out of the room with a plastered on smile.

"What's with him?" Katniss asks Peeta watching the attendant's retreating form.

"I think he feels bad for us," Peeta says his brow wrinkling.

"And not feel bad for the others going in." She mumbles, thinking of Prim.

"I mean it. I don't think the people in the Capitol are going to be all that happy about our going back in or the other victors. They get attached to their champions." Peeta says. President Snow's plan might backfire; did he consider the people of the Capitol's reactions.

"I'm guessing they'll get over it once the blood starts flowing," Katniss says flatly. She doesn't want to worry about the people of the Capitol but if they get upset enough it could start riots in the Capitol.

"So, you're watching all the tapes again?" Katniss asks looking down at the box of tapes.

"Not really. Just sort of skipping around to see people's different fighting techniques," Peeta says shrugging. Katniss nods and looks at the large box.

"Who's next?" Katniss asks looking at the many tapes.

"You pick," Peeta says holding out the box for her to look at. Katniss looks through the box and starts digging through the box. She finds one marked fifty; the second Quarter Quell.

"We never watched this one," Katniss says pulling out the tape; looking at it. Peeta shakes his head for a moment.

"No. I knew Haymitch didn't want to. The same way we didn't want to relive our own Games. And since we're all on the same team, I didn't think it mattered much." Katniss nods, she understands where he is coming from. She would never want to watch her games again.

"Is the person who won in twenty-five in here?" Katniss asks starting to look through the box again.

"I don't think so. Whoever it was must be dead by now, and Effie only sent me victors we might have to face." Peeta says holding Haymitch's tape in his hand. "Why? You think we ought to watch it?"

"It's the only Quell we have. We might pick up something valuable about how they work," Katniss says. In a way it felt like they were invading something of Haymitch's. It was public; but the games were similar to a haunting that would never go away.

"We don't have to tell Haymitch we saw it." Katniss reasons as she looks at the tape.

"Okay," Peeta agrees. He puts the tape in and sits back; Katniss curls against him and grabs her mug of warm milk.

The anthem plays and President Snow is shone drawing the envelope for the Quarter Quell. President Snow was quite younger but Katniss saw no appeal in the younger version or probably any version. He reads from the paper to inform Panem that the Quell will have twice the number of tributes. They cut straight to the reaping and there are so many children that it is overwhelming. In District Twelve there is another woman other than Effie calling the names but she has the same peppiness that Effie has. When she calls one of the names Katniss knows that she has heard that name somewhere.

"Maysilee Donner." The woman on the screen calls out.

"Oh! "She was my mother's friend." Katniss says as she remembers where she had heard of her. The cameras pan out to find her in the crowd. She was being hugged by two other girls; that were definitely merchant children.

"I think that's your mother hugging her," Peeta says quietly. And Katniss is pretty sure that he is right. She watches as Maysilee walks up to the stage with determination; the other girl that was hugging Maysilee looked familiar to Katniss and she wasn't exactly sure where until a light bulb flashes in her mind.

"Madge," Katniss murmurs in awe watching the display.

"That's her mother. She and Maysilee were twins or something," Peeta says and adds. "My dad mentioned it once."

Katniss nods and tries to think back. Madge's mother spends half of her time in bed with pain. When Madge showed up to help Gale or the mockingjay pin had a different meaning than Katniss had thought. When Katniss sees Haymitch after he is called; she is surprised. He was young, strong even; he just smirked at the camera as he walked up to the stage.

In the chariots the District Twelve tributes are dressed in a horrible coal miner's outfit. They spend time to show Haymitch's interview. He plays a snarky angle pretending to be indifferent to the games.

"He didn't have to reach far for that, did he?" Katniss says and Peeta nods in response.

The tape flashes forward to the games and it shows a utopia almost. Even Haymitch looks surprised for a minute at their surroundings. Katniss couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. It is placed in a green meadow with patches of beautiful flowers; the sky is pure blue with white clouds floating above. A shot of the arena shows that there are mountains to one side and woods to the other. The look of the arena stuns several tributes because most of them don't move from their pedestals. Haymitch runs to the Cornucopia before most of them have touched the ground. He runs headfirst into the woods and Katniss is amazed watching him.

Eighteen of the forty eight tributes are killed in the bloodbath. Other tributes begin to die off showing that anything that would be considered pretty is deadly. Only rainwater and the food provided is what was safe for the tributes to eat. There were ten well fed Career tributes searching the mountains for tributes. Haymitch was having some of his own problems in the woods; he was attacked by deadly squirrels and butterflies. Though he kept moving forwards scouring for anything to help himself.

Maysilee Donner is resourceful herself; she had made a blow gun to shoot darts dipped in poison at her enemies. After four days in the arena a mountain erupts and the volcano kills a dozen tributes; including half of the career pack. The thirteen alive tributes have no choice but to hide out in the woods. Haymitch runs into three of the Careers and is able to kill two of them before a dart takes out the third. Maysilee and Haymitch decide to form an alliance. They work well together; they work out a sleep system and are able to get the necessary resources. Katniss sees a rift formed between them when Maysilee wants to rest and Haymitch want to find the end of the arena. When they get to the end of the arena it is just a cliff leading to jagged rocks at the bottom.

Maysilee insists to go back and leave it alone; but Haymitch wants to stay. They decide to break their alliance and Maysilee walks away as Haymitch continues to study the arena. He doesn't look back to see Maysilee walk away he looks to be unaffected by it. When Haymitch accidentally kicks a pebble over the edge and a moment later it come flying back up. Haymitch stares at it clearly trying to figure out what had happened a grin lights up his face. He grabs a large stone and throws it over the edge; when the stone flies right back into his hand he starts to laugh. That is when the screaming starts; Maysilee's screaming. Haymitch could ignore it and no one would blame him; but he ran towards the sound. He had arrived as some bright pink birds with long beaks were flying away. They had skewered her through the neck and Haymitch held her as she died; similar to how Katniss had done for Rue.

That same day three of the five tributes die in combat or from obstacles; it goes down to Haymitch and a girl from District One. She is bigger than Haymitch and the fight is bloody and disgusting. They have already been wounded fatally from each other and other fighting. When Haymitch is disarmed he moves as fast as he can while trying to hold his intestines in he moves through the forest as the girl follows him with an axe. Haymitch seems to be moving for the cliff and has reached the edge when the axe is thrown. He falls to the ground and the axe goes over the edge. She seems to think that she could try to outlast Haymitch; but he knows more than she does. The axe comes flying back and buries itself into her head. The cannon sounded and her body is removed causing the trumpets to blow announcing Haymitch's victory.

Peeta turns off the tape and they sit in silence for a few minutes. Katniss is trying to process all of what Haymitch had done and how he used the Capitol to his advantage instead of fighting.

"That force field at the bottom of the cliff, it was like the one on the roof of the Training Center. The one that throws you back if you try to jump off and commit suicide. Haymitch found a way to turn it into a weapon." Peeta says as he rubs a hand down his face. His wedding ring glints in the moonlight and Katniss looks down at her own ring. They had been provided different room on the train; as a just in case.

"Not just against the other tributes, but the Capitol, too," Katniss adds.

"You know they didn't expect that to happen. It wasn't meant to be part of the arena. They never planned on anyone using it as a weapon. It made them look stupid that he figured it out. I bet they had a good time trying to spin that one. Bet that's why I don't remember seeing it on television. It's almost as bad as us and the berries!" Peeta says and Katniss can't help but smile. Haymitch was more like them than they had originally thought. Katniss couldn't help but laugh at the absurdness of it all. Peeta just looked over at her like she was crazy and maybe she was.

"Almost, but not quite," Haymitch says from behind them effectively scaring them. Katniss wasn't sure what to expect; would he be angry? He ends up just smirking and taking a swig from a bottle he found. Apparently he decided against staying sober. Haymitch looks over them and after a minute he stumbles away.

Katniss looks over at Peeta to see him glancing at the tapes again. She stands up and stretches; seeing that he is considering whether to watch more or not.

"Come on, you need to get to bed. You don't need to fall off of the chariot tomorrow." Katniss says. He just shakes his head before standing up. They walk through the empty corridors; Katniss tries to think what it will be like fighting other victors and their family. Gale and Peeta will be combined into the world of the Hunger Games with her.

Katniss and Peeta are able to get almost down to Katniss' room before they hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the carpeted hall. They look up to see Gale coming down the hall; his gray eyes alight with shock.

"Hi Gale," Katniss says quietly. What was she supposed to say to him? Hey, I know it's my fault you're going to go into the Hunger Games and probably die.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Gale asks suspiciously.

"Watching previous games," Peeta replies. Katniss is thankful that he left out the nightmare. For some reason she thought that Gale learning that she needed Peeta to get through nightmares seemed like a weakness almost.

"I was just gonna get a glass of water." Gale says walking past them. Katniss can feel the warm buzz she had been feeling from being around Peeta for the past couple of hours fade away as Gale past her.

She bit her lip and tried to ignore the feeling and kept walking further down the hall. They got to Katniss' room and she barely noticed her movements as she prepared to go back to sleep for at least a couple more hours.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The song is New Romantics by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 4 This Is My Fight Song

_Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

After being through prep many times; Katniss should be used to it. Yet, she still isn't. She feels kind of bad for Prim for having to go through it for her first time. Katniss was not prepared for the emotional aspect of it that would happen. Flavius, Venia and Octavia kept bursting into tears; apparently they have gotten very attached to Katniss and realized what would most likely happen when returning to the arena.

After they finish and walk out of the room sniffling all the way. The door opens softly and Katniss turns toward the door. Prim walks in with the same robe as Katniss; Katniss rushes over to her and embraces her. Katniss is content holding Prim in her arms as they wait for Cinna to show up. Katniss and Prim move over and sit on the couch that is stashed away in the corner.

When Cinna shows up Katniss was just getting over how irritable she was at her prep team. Their constant tears had reminded her of the possibility of losing some of the most important people in her life. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Cinna started crying; she was having a hard time holding back her own.

"I swear if you cry, I'll kill you here and now." Katniss threatens as Cinna walks in. He just chuckles lightly at her. Prim watches their exchange with rapt attention brings his bags over and hangs them on a rod across the room.

"Had a damp morning?" Cinna asks with a sad smile. Katniss nods at him before worrying about replying right away.

"You could wring me out," Katniss says loosening her hold on Prim. Cinna walks over and sits down in a chair across from them. He orders them lunch looking over at them for a confirmation that it was fine.

"I'm Cinna," He says putting his hand out towards Prim for her to shake it. She shakes his hand timidly and he smiles in return.

"Don't worry. I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself." He adds after introducing himself to Prim. Katniss looks over at him suspiciously because he sounds like he has already started something that would lead him to something bad and Katniss hated the idea of it.

"I can't go through that again," Katniss warns him as he hands them their plates.

"I know. I'll talk to them," Cinna says. Lunch helped Katniss' irritability which everyone in the room was thankful for. Prim enjoys seeing the various types of food that she had never experienced before.

"So, what are we wearing for the opening ceremonies?" Katniss asks "Headlamps or fire?" She was slightly worried for Prim to wear fire, but she trusted Cinna. The chariot ride will force them all to wear something coal related. However they would fit them all on there Katniss was not sure.

"Something along that line," he says. Cinna shoos away the prep teams and insists that he can do it himself. He puts Katniss' hair in the braid that Katniss had worn at her reaping; then moved to her makeup. Her face is full of dramatic highlights with dark colors; arching eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, smoldering dark eyes and purple lips. He puts her in a black jumpsuit that covers her from the neck down and places a half crown on her head that is a heavy black not the gold.

He then moves over to Prim and Katniss is in awe of what Cinna had done to her. He pulls Prim's hair back into a similar braided chignon and steps back to look at her. Her makeup is similar to Katniss'; she has sharp cheekbones and arched eyebrows. Cinna gives her a peach colored lipstick and steps back. Prim looks like a mini badass and Katniss kind of likes it.

Cinna moves back and turns the light in the room down to show something along the line of twilight. He presses a fabric on Katniss' wrist and both of their suits came to life. It first showed a soft golden glow and then into a reddish burning of a coal. It looks like they are glowing embers.

"Your suit connects to hers too. So when you switch it on hers will too." Cinna says turning off the suit.

"How did you do this?" Katniss asks surprised as she looked down at the suit. Katniss looked over at Prim to see her practically radiant and Katniss smiled genuinely. Prim looked as if she was glowing and always meant to be on fire.

"Portia and I spent a lot of hours watching fires," Cinna says chuckling. Prim smiles at him and touches the outlines of the patterns on the suits.

"Yes, I think your days of pink lipstick and ribbons are behind you," Cinna says as he puts a strand of her hair back into place.

"When you're on the chariot this time, no waving, no smiling. I just want you to look straight ahead, as if the entire audience is beneath your notice." He instructs both of them as he leads them down to the remake center. Prim looks hesitant as they walk further.

"Finally something I'll be good at," Katniss says before Cinna walks off to help Portia finish up.

"Did the guys have to go through what we did?" Prim asks quietly as they walk towards the chariots.

"Kind of, just less." Katniss responds. She assumes that that is what happens; she had never asked Peeta what happens. Katniss was hoping to find Haymitch, Peeta or Gale at the chariots but they haven't arrived yet; it helped a little that Prim was with her.

What confuses her was that last year the tributes didn't go near one another but this year they are social. All are standing around in groups talking involving the family members. Katniss didn't know any of them and she was not the type of person to go up and herself to. Prim was that type of person but with the Hunger Games looming over them she stayed close to Katniss' side.

Katniss can hear someone approaching before they get to her and Prim. She turns and sees Finnick Odair walk up with a young boy around Prim's age with him. He pops a sugar cube in his mouth as he walks up. The younger boy walks up to Prim and starts to talk to her about inconsequential things.

"Hello, Katniss," Finnick says casually; even though the two of them have never met.

"Hello, Finnick," She replies in the same tone of voice. Katniss feels relatively uncomfortable with his closeness; especially with the fact that he has a lot of bare skin exposed. The only thing designed for him to wear is a piece of fabric that is knotted around his groin.

"Want a sugar cube?" Finnick asks, offering his hand, which has sugar cubes in a pile. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

Finnick Odair is a legend in Panem. He won the sixty fifth Hunger Games at fourteen years old. He was the youngest ever to win the games. Since he was from District four he was a career which helped his odds already. He was known for being tall, athletic, tanned skin, bronze hair and sea green eyes. He had all types of sponsors that year; he never had to worry about anything. He was a good fighter with spears and tridents from growing up around the water. He had received a trident as a gift, which was one of the most expensive gifts in the history of the games. The Capitol citizens had loved him since he won.

To Katniss she didn't find him as attractive. Maybe it was that he seemed too perfect or that he seemed to disappear as quickly as he came.

"No, thanks," Katniss says motioning to the sugar in his hand. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though." She adds as she looks at his outfit that barely conceals anything.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" Finnick asks as he looks down at her outfit as if she was a meal and she just sent him a look as if to shame him for his look.

"I outgrew them," Katniss says curtly.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." Finnick says glancing down at Prim and the boy.

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Katniss asks as if to hint at his many visits to the Capitol.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," Finnick says waving it off. As if money is no big deal.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" Katniss jabs at him.

"With secrets," Finnick begins softly, subtly moving closer towards Katniss.

"What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" He asks and Katniss just wants to punch him or something.

"No, I'm an open book," I whisper back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself." Katniss lies to him and hopes that he buys it.

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." He says and glances at the side. Katniss looks to see where he is looking and sees that Peeta and Gale are approaching. Finnick throws another sugar cube in his mouth before sauntering off and the little boy runs after him.

Peeta and Gale are approaching and they are dressed in the same outfits as Katniss and Prim. Cinna was walking a ways behind them with Portia next to him.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" Peeta asks as soon as he was close enough. Katniss moves closer to him as a way to imitate Finnick.

"He offered me sugar and wanted to know all my secrets," Katniss says in her best seductive voice; not noticing the strange way that Gale is watching her.

"Ugh. Not really." Peeta says laughing.

"Really," Katniss says. "I'll tell you more when my skin stops crawling."

Cinna and Portia walk over to them and instruct everyone where to stand. They have Katniss and Peeta next to each other with Gale and Prim behind them. The music begins playing and Katniss quickly lets them all know that she will be pressing the light pack when she thinks that it is time. They all stand still and Katniss holds tightly onto the chariot because this year she knows that she needs a steady grip.

As the chariot starts to move Katniss steals a glance behind them at Prim and Gale. She presses the button and they all light up. The chatter of the Capitol people turn to screams as they all go farther out of the remake center. She looks at the people with distaste and is surprised to see some of the other District's outfits. A lot of them have something to do with fire as a way to catch Cinna and Portia from the year before. What tugs at Katniss' heart is the age of some of the family or victors. There are a several tributes that are over sixty years old and stand no chance. The District twelve team looks like how a person would expect victors would look like. Athletic, in shape and like they had lived luxury and were about to get it back.

Their hands find each other. Katniss knows that they will be going through this as one. That was just how they work. Katniss and Peeta had made a silent agreement to work as a team.

Katniss looks out on a point in the distance as if not to notice that there are thousands of people screaming for them. Katniss looks up at one of the large screens and they all look powerful. The four of them look dark and as if they refuse to forgive the Capitol for what they have done. Katniss loves it; she gets to be herself.

President Snow starts to speak up from his balcony a safe distance from the tributes. He welcomes them all to the Quell and says how it is an honor. The anthem plays again and they are to go on another round of the circle. Katniss wasn't sure but she saw President Snow fixated on them.

Katniss' shoulders slouched as soon as the doors closed to the Training Center. Cinna and Portia congratulate all of them on the performance. Katniss slowly steps down and the four of them stand talking to Cinna and Portia. She can see Haymitch talking to the District eleven tributes. He motions for her and Peeta to join them. She nudges Peeta's arm and nods in Haymitch's direction.

"We're going to see Haymitch." Peeta says to Cinna and Portia. They walk towards the three of them. Katniss recognizes Chaff from seeing him on TV drinking with Haymitch. He has dark skin and about six feet tall and one of his arms have stump from a hand he lost in his games. The woman next to him, Seeder has olive colored skin with dark hair that has streaks of grey. Before Katniss can say anything she hugs Katniss.

"The families?" Katniss whispers and she knows that Seeder knows exactly what she is talking about.

"They're alive," She replies softly before letting go.

Chaff leans in and kisses her right on the mouth. Katniss jerks back surprised while him and Haymitch chuckle. Katniss looks over at Peeta in question and he just has an easy smile on his face.

A Capitol attendant that already has Prim and Gale with them are ushering everyone towards the elevators. Katniss grabs Peeta's arm so she won't lose him in the crowds of Victors and Mentors. Katniss can feel someone else brush against her side and when she looks the person sneaks into the elevator with them.

They throw off a leafy headdress and tosses it off of her head not caring where it goes. She is Johanna Mason from District seven, Lumber and paper. She won her games by pretending to be weak and then when it got down to the last few she demonstrated her ability to murder.

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." Johanna says. Katniss internally cringes; she is bad at girl talk. She is not good at commenting on hair, clothes or makeup.

"Yeah, he's been helping me design my own clothing line. You should see what he can do with velvet." Katniss says. It was the first thing that came to mind. She glanced at her side and saw that Gale was snickering in the corner.

"I have. On your tour. That strapless number you wore in District Two? The deep blue one with the diamonds? So gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back," Johanna says and Katniss is pretty sure that she would have willingly.

On the rest of the elevator ride she unzipped the rest of the tree and let it drop to the floor. All she wore was her shoes. Prim looks away and out of the elevator at the speed the elevator moves at. She starts talking to Peeta about his paintings while Katniss just looks away. Gale is unabashedly staring at her and occasionally joining in on the conversations.

Katniss knows that he is smiling as Johanna walks out. Katniss just lightly hits his arm and ignores him.

"What?" Katniss asks as they reach their floor.

"It's you, Katniss. Can't you see?" Peeta says crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's me?" Katniss asks her exasperation hitting a breaking point.

"Why they're all acting like this. Finnick with his sugar cubes and Chaff kissing you and that whole thing with Johanna stripping down. They're playing with you because you're so… you know." Peeta says trying to stay serious with her.

"No, I don't know," Katniss says wondering what he was talking about.

"You're pure," Gale says.

"I am not!" Katniss says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but… I mean, for the Capitol, you're pure," Peeta says trying to explain in a way to calm her down. Haymitch and Effie are waiting on the other side of the elevator as the elevator opens. Haymitch's face grows hard and Katniss relatively wonders why. She notices that he is looking towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Looks like they've got you a matched set this year." Effie says and Katniss turns around to see what she was talking about.

Katniss turns around to see the redheaded Avox girl that had been there for her until the Games. Then Katniss notices the man standing beside her; another Avox that has red hair. This must be what Effie means by a matched set. Katniss' blood turns to ice when she realizes that she recognize the other Avox. Our new Avox is Darius.

Haymitch steps in front of her effectively blocking her and Gale as if to tell them not to do a thing. Katniss knows that any sort of recognition to him would result in punishment and she hopes that Gale will realize that too.

Katniss steps out from Haymitch and walks down the hall towards her old room. Katniss sits against her headboard and tries to calm herself and process what had happened. When Effie knocks on the door to summon her to dinner Katniss feels drained. She hears another knock on the door.

"Katniss, um the Capitol figured that since we are uh married that we would share the room." Peeta says muffled through the door. Katniss quickly throws off her suit and stuffs it into the corner. She washes the makeup off and throws on a comfortable shirt and pair of pants. She walks back to the door and unlocks it. Peeta is standing on the other side still in his suit. Katniss walks out and Peeta walks into the room.

During dinner Katniss doesn't pay that much attention besides the fact that Darius and the Avox girl are our servers. Mostly Effie, Peeta and Prim are keeping up the conversation. Katniss doesn't feel present that much until she knocks over a bowl of peas. Before anyone can stop her she bends down to pick it up. Darius rushes over to clean it up and since no one is able to see them she grabs his hands for a moment before straightening up. Katniss ignores Effie's clucking about how it is not her job and the Avoxes are supposed to do that.

Afterwards we go to watch the recap of the opening ceremonies. Katniss sits on the far side of the couch next to Prim and hopes that no one tries to sit next to her. She watches as some of the chariots are going down the line towards the City Circle. Most of the Victors that Katniss can see that they have withered away over drink, illness and drugs. The District twelve chariot Victors look the most like what the Capitol vision of a victor would look like. Young and healthy not old and frail.

The moment that it is over Katniss thanks Cinna and Portia before heading off to bed. Effie makes a comment about strategy before going down to training.

After Katniss is in bed and had stripped off of her other clothing and put on her pajamas; there is a soft knock before the door opens. She opens one eye to see Peeta walk in quietly. She closes her eyes again and can hear the shower running in the bathroom.

A few minutes later she can feel the bed dip beside her and the blankets shifting. Katniss knows that he is getting in bed beside her and will not push her. Katniss soon falls into a hellish sleep. She dreams of mutated tongues and President Snow attacking her.

 **A/N: The song is Fight Song by Rachel Platten. Please favorite, follow and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	6. Chapter 5 The Heart Wants What It Wants

_I'm hoping_

 _That after this fever I'll survive_

 _I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

 _Strung out, a little bit hazy_

 _Hand over heart, I'm praying_

 _That I'm gonna make it out alive_

Katniss wakes up with Peeta still asleep beside her. The familiar churning in her stomach is still going at full force. She was sick of the almost constant being sick. Katniss quickly got up throwing Peeta's arm off of her and ran into the bathroom. She fell to her knees and retched into the toilet. She could hear the padding of feet towards her she glanced at the doorway and saw Peeta walking towards her.

"Hey." He cooed softly as he rubbed her back and used his other hand to pull the strands of hair that had escaped her braid back. She was not sure exactly how long they were there; but she was pretty sure that they were late for breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower." Katniss says and slowly get to her feet again with Peeta right behind her in case she needs any help.

"Do you want to skip training?" Peeta asks carefully. Katniss just shakes her head and he casts a worried glance at her. Peeta walks back out of the bathroom and into the bathroom.

Katniss steps into the shower and hopes to get rid of the disgusting feeling she got from getting sick. She let the water cascade around her and tried to ignore the odd foreboding feeling. A knock on the door tore her out of her reverie.

"Who is it?" Katniss asked through the spray of the water.

"Just me, I was going to bring you your training outfit." Peeta says through the door. Katniss nods even though he can't see her. The door opens and Katniss can hear him walk in and set something down on the counter.

"The avoxes are going to be cleaning the room, so I thought you would want your clothes in here." Peeta says.

"Thanks." Katniss says in a quiet voice. She hears him leave and probably go out to the dining room for breakfast.

Katniss eventually finished her shower and gets out. She takes her time and slowly puts on the training outfit. She braids her hair and looks in the mirror at herself. Katniss opens the door and finds the red headed Avox on the other side cleaning the room. When the Avox sees Katniss coming out she motions for Katniss to be quiet. Katniss looks at her strangely. What was this Avox thinking? Katniss remains silent as the Avox pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to Katniss. Katniss looks down at the stick in her hands and looks back up at the Avox in confusion.

The Avox walks over and turns the stick over when she sees that Katniss is confused. Katniss looks back down at the stick and is shocked at what she sees. It was a pregnancy test. She looks up at the Avox confusion sweeping over her features. The Avox points at a list of instructions and Katniss suddenly remembers why the Avox would think this.

She felt like a tidal wave had just hit her when she puts the puzzle pieces together. The reasons why she had been getting sick, being dizzy and feeling drained more than usual. Katniss quickly reads the instructions and she runs back into the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and followed the instructions.

Katniss sat against the cool tiles, too afraid to check it. For the fear that she could be pregnant and bring a child into the games. The worst part of it would be that she would have to reconsider about it being Peeta or Prim to make it out of the games. Katniss gathered her courage and leaned forwards and reached for the stick.

Katniss's breaths started coming out in short breaths when her fears were confirmed. Crap, she would be pregnant in the games. She felt tears prick the backs of her eyes and she tried to control how loud she was crying. Peeta would be even more insistent on protecting her and there was no way that he would be fine with her dying for him then. How would she tell him?

She didn't know how much later but Haymitch was pounding on the bedroom door for her to come out. Katniss couldn't manage a reply but still sat on the bathroom floor trying to control herself. Why the hell did she let this happen?

A few minutes later she heard the door open again and a soft knocking on the bathroom door.

"Katniss? We have training in fifteen minutes." Peeta says softly. At hearing Peeta's voice it makes everything worse for her. There was no way that she could face him at that time.

"Get Prim," She said hoarsely. Katniss knew that she couldn't handle anyone else at that moment. Prim would be able to help calm her and assure her that everything would be alright. She thinks that she would be able to believe Prim and be more willing to do her wishes than Peeta's at the moment.

Katniss can hear Peeta's steps fade away and Haymitch yelling something from the dining room. She leans her head back against the tiles as her still wet braid sticks to her back. Katniss can hear another set of light footsteps that approach the bathroom door.

"Katniss? Can I come in?" Prim asks quietly on the other side of the door. Katniss leans forward and unlocks the bathroom door. Prim takes that as Katniss saying yes and carefully opens the door. She takes one worried glance at Katniss on the floor and instantly is by her side. Prim wraps her arms around her sister.

"What's wrong?" Prim croons softly. Katniss starts to sputter as she tries to form the correct words to express in some way the devastation she is feeling. Katniss simply grabs the stick and holds it out to Prim.

Prim looks over the stick and gasps as she looks over at Katniss.

"Is this true?" Prim asks. Katniss nods not able to say it out loud for the fear that it would all be too real.

"Is it Peeta's?" Prim asks after Katniss' unspoken answer. Katniss just nods again and Prim wraps her arms around her again.

…

They both were out of the bathroom by nine forty five. Haymitch was practically fuming but when he softened the littlest bit when Katniss came out. Peeta was pacing along the small strip of the hall and Gale was seated at the table. Katniss walked in and looked around. Haymitch was rubbing a gold bangle with flames as a pattern and Gale was looking down at a gold ring on his index finger. Effie was not kidding when she said that she wanted to make everyone look team.

"You're late," Haymitch snarls and Prim stands behind her as her strength through Haymitch's wrath. Peeta and Gale look up and Peeta's pacing stops.

"I had my own things to worry about." Katniss says and instantly Peeta looks over at her with a worried expression. Katniss ignores his look and looks over at Haymitch. He scowls at her and then relents; his shoulders slouching.

"All right, never mind. Today, in training, you guys got three jobs. One, you two stay in love." He says pointing at Peeta and Katniss. They both nod at him and he is satisfied with that answer from both of them.

"Two, make some friends," Haymitch says looking at all four of them.

"No, I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them, and I'd rather operate with just the two of us." Katniss says interrupting Haymitch and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's what I said at first, but—" Peeta begins before Haymitch interrupts him.

"But it won't be enough. You're going to need more allies this time around." Haymitch says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" Katniss asks looking at him skeptically. She would prefer it be the four of them. It already would be hard trying to keep them all together.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?" Haymitch says as he raises an eyebrow at them.

"Us. And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship, so why bother?" Gale says as he looks over at Peeta and Katniss. Katniss' shoulders slouch as she considers Gale's answer.

"Because you can fight. You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. But only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them," Haymitch says crossing his arms over his chest as he pointedly looks at the four of them.

"Make your own pack if you'd rather. Choose who you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick's not to be ignored find someone to team up with who might be of some use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children anymore. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what shape they appear to be in. Even some of the families have been prepared to fight no matter what age." He says and Katniss nods lightly realizing his logic.

Who would they be able to trust but at the same time be willing to kill later? That rules out Seeder; Katniss doesn't think that she would be able to kill the woman under the circumstances. That leaves the career pack; which Katniss is convinced that she could create her own and that they would all be perfectly fine.

Effie show up a little bit earlier' since the year before Katniss and Peeta were that last two tributes to arrive. Haymitch tried to insist that they wouldn't need her to escort them down but she insisted as Gale and Prim had not been to the training before. The elevator ride down was awkward to say the least. Effie was explaining things to Prim and Gale as Katniss and Peeta were silent. Katniss was tense and deadly silent as several conclusions of the game came to her and how whoever would kill her would be taking two lives.

When they arrived only District two was already there and no one else. The victors were a vicious pair and Katniss was legitimately scared of them; she would never tell them that.

At ten, only half of the victor tributes have shown up but; all of the relatives of the victors have shown up. Atala the woman who runs the training begins her speech at ten sharp; unfazed by the poor attendance of the victors. Once she finishes speaking; the four of us agree to split up at the different stations to cover more ground.

Peeta walks off to throw spears with Brutus and Chaff, Prim walks over to the camouflage with the morphlings, Gale walks over to the sword fighting with Gloss and Katniss walks over to the knot tying station. Apparently the knot tying instructor remembers her fondly because he goes to work at teaching her more complicated knots. After spending half an hour on one knot that she was having trouble over someone's arms shoots out from behind me and easily finish the knot that she had been working on.

Katniss watches as Finnick ties a piece of rope into a simple noose and pretends to hang himself as a way to amuse them. She just rolls her eyes and walks away to another station. She walks over to the station where she can learn to make fires. Katniss is able to make fires; but is pretty dependent on matches. The trainer has her work with several objects to make fires and once Katniss has mastered it she feels proud of herself.

Two of the tributes from District three are struggling to start a fire with the matches. Katniss was going to let them struggle but decided against it when she would like to have at least relatively followed Haymitch's instructions. Katniss walked closer to them and figures that they might be a good choice, they don't seem like the type that will strip naked, they wouldn't be too hard of opponents if they tried to turn on her if she chose them as allies and they could possibly confirm her suspicions of an uprising in three.

Katniss looks around the Training Center for where the other members of her team are working. Peeta is throwing knives with several others, Prim is at the sword fighting station and Gale is identifying plants.

Wiress and Beetee the victors are fine company. They are friendly enough but not overly so. They tell her about their talents which is a lot more interesting than her fake talent of designing. He brings up an item that he had made and Katniss remembers that her prep team was upset about not having access to.

"Oh, yeah. My prep team was all upset a few months ago, I think, because they couldn't get hold of that, I guess a lot of orders from District Three were getting backed up." Katniss says casually and Beetee looks at her under his glasses as if determining whether she was really asking what she was implying.

"Yes. Did you have any similar backups in coal production, this year?" He asks casually.

"No. Well, we lost a couple of weeks when they brought in a new Head Peacekeeper and his crew, but nothing major, to production, I mean. Two weeks sitting around your house doing nothing just means two weeks of being hungry for most people." Katniss says and she is pretty sure that he understands that there has been no uprising in twelve.

"That's a shame." Wiress says looking back down at the straw that they were using to try to make a fire.

"Look," Wiress says nodding up at the game makers watching. Katniss and Beetee follow her gaze up and Katniss tries to understand at what Wiress was trying to say.

"Yes, he's been promoted to Head Game maker this year." Katniss says; wondering if that was what she was getting at.

"No, no. There by the corner of the table. You can just…" Wiress says squinting.

"Just make it out." Beetee finishes for her. Katniss stares in the direction trying to see what they do. Then she can see it; a patch of space almost vibrating.

"A force field. They've set one up between the Game-makers and us. I wonder what brought that on," Beetee says and Katniss looks over at him.

"Me, probably. Last year I shot an arrow at them during my private training session." Katniss confesses and Beetee and Wiress look at her curiously.

"So, do all force fields have a spot like that?" Katniss asks staring at the space of the force field that she could see.

"Chink," Wiress says vaguely.

"In the armor, as it was," Beetee finishes for her. "Ideally it'd be invisible, wouldn't it?"

Katniss was about to ask them more but lunch was announced. Katniss looks around for Peeta but he is with a group of several other victors. Maybe she will just eat with District three and possibly Gale; since he seems to be alone. Prim is with a group of a couple girls around her age.

When we reach the dining area it seems some of the other victors have other ideas. They are dragging some of the smaller table together to form a larger one. So they can all eat together. She looks to Prim or Gale for help but Prim has already sat somewhere else with those girls and Gale was talking to a tribute from ten.

Katniss grabs a tray roughly and starts walking over to the carts filled with food. Katniss can see in her peripheral vision that Peeta is walking over. She tries not to outwardly panic as he approaches and focuses on the food in front of her.

"How's it going?" Peeta asks looking over the food choices. Katniss glances at him and sighs.

"Good. Fine. I like the District Three victors, Wiress and Beetee." Katniss replies and prays that she didn't stutter. She glances at him to see if he has any reaction and she sees him just looking down at the food.

"Really? They're something of a joke to the others." Peeta says as he chooses some type of food that makes the bile in Katniss' throat rise.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Katniss says. When they were in school Peeta was surrounded by a crowd of friends and Katniss had Madge. It didn't help that some of her sadness from earlier had turned to anger.

"Johanna's nicknamed them Nuts and Volts, I think she's Nuts and he's Volts." Peeta says putting the ladle back in some of the food.

"And so I'm stupid for thinking they might be useful. Because of something Johanna Mason said while she was oiling up her breasts for wrestling," Katniss retorts annoyed with him in that moment.

"Actually I think the nickname has been around for years. And I didn't mean that as an insult. I'm just sharing information," Peeta glances over at Katniss and his forehead crinkles in worry. She brushes him off and grabs a roll from a basket on one of the carts.

"Well, Wiress and Beetee are smart. They invent things. They could tell by sight that a force field had been put up between us and the Game makers. And if we have to have allies, I want them." Katniss says turning towards him. He looks her up and down as if that will give him his answer. When he comes up with nothing he turns back towards his plate.

"What are you so angry about?" Peeta asks as he looks over at her. She turns back to her food as if he did not ask the question.

"You can have final say about our allies. But right now, I'm leaning toward Chaff and Seeder," Peeta says after a minute of silence between them.

"I'm okay with Seeder, not Chaff, not yet, anyway." Katniss says as she picks up her tray.

"Come on and eat with him. I promise, I won't let him kiss you again," Peeta says jokingly. Katniss nods and follows Peeta to the table.

Chaff was not as bad at lunch; it helped that he was sober and Katniss was thankful for that. He makes a lot of bad jokes that are mostly directed at him and Katniss can see how he and Haymitch are friends. Katniss tries to be more social around the other victors; which she is pretty sure that she didn't succeed at.

After lunch Katniss goes over to the edible insect station where the District eight victor tributes are at. She meets Cecilia who is a mother to three children and Woof who is an elderly man that Katniss is pretty sure has no idea what he is doing there.

Katniss walks over to the fishing tips to work on; since she had not went to the station the year before. Finnick appears mostly to introduce her to Mags his district victor partner. From her accent and what Katniss is pretty sure was a stroke she could hardly understand a word she said. Mags is very talented at making fish hooks and are able to make it out of almost anything. Katniss remember how she had volunteered to go in for the one girl; to save her. It was kind of like how Katniss had volunteered for Prim the year before. In that moment she knows that she wants Mags on her team.

After Katniss decided that she would leave her chances at making friends after that; she decided to go to the archery range to lose some of the stress that had been gathering up over the day. She tries out all of the various bows and arrows. The trainer sees that the targets are no challenge for her so he starts to launch clay birds into the air for her to hit.

At first Katniss finds it a little stupid but she begins to enjoy herself as she realizes that it is kind of like hunting a moving animal. When he realizes that she will be hitting everything he throws he starts to increase the number of birds that he throws. She doesn't notice almost all of the tributes staring at her and admiring her ability. When she manages to take down six birds in one round she notices how quiet it is around her.

…

After the training Katniss, Gale, Peeta and Prim all are in the living room waiting for Haymitch and Effie to show up for dinner.

Once they are called to eat Haymitch starts interrogating Katniss instantly.

"So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally. I know it can't be your sunny personality." Haymitch says looking over at Katniss and she shrugs.

"They saw her shoot, I'm about to put in a formal request myself." Peeta says as he takes another bite of food. Gale just scoffs at him.

"You're that good? So good that Brutus wants you?" Haymitch asks and she shrugs again.

"I don't want Brutus. I want Mags and District Three." Katniss says and Haymitch and Gale sigh at the same time. She sends a glare to both of them.

"Of course you do. I'll tell everybody you're still making up your mind." Haymitch says refilling his glass with some unknown type of liquor.

...

After her shooting in the Training Center; she'll still get teased a little but better than she had at first. Somehow the victors have let her into their circle. During the next couple of days of training she spends time with almost every victor and a few of the other tributes. She spends some time with Peeta and the morphlings who all painted me into a field for camouflage. Finnick agrees to give her trident lessons for her to give him archery lessons. It doesn't help her that the more she gets to know these people; she learns that she doesn't hate them. Part of her would want to protect a few of them. Though, none of that can happen if she has to focus on saving others.

It doesn't help that over the next couple of days she is unable to tell Peeta about the baby and it almost kills her because she knows that he will insist to protect her. To make it worse Haymitch will probably agree with him then.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. The song is The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **I own nothing.**


	7. Chapter 6 Burn in my Bloodstream

_Tell me when it kicks in_

 _I saw scars upon her_

 _Tell me when it kicks in_

 _Broken hearted_

The final day of training ends with the private sessions. They'll each get fifteen minutes to show the Game makers the skills that they have. A lot of the victors are not sure what to do; as everyone already knows their talents. Haymitch had told them all to try to surprise the Game makers if they are able to. Katniss has no idea what she'll do. She might just shoot some arrows; even though everyone knows of those skills.

The waiting room gets quieter and quieter as the tributes file out. As people disappear Katniss realizes how long they all really have to live. As the female victor tribute she is scheduled to go last. When the four tributes of District twelve are left alone; Katniss raises her head and looks at the other.

"Decided what to do for the Game makers yet?" Peeta asks breaking the silence. She can tell that this catches Gale and Prim's attention as they had nothing to do before. Katniss shakes her head lightly.

"I can't really use them for target practice this year, with the force field up and all. Maybe make some fishhooks. What about you?" Katniss says as she twiddles her fingers. She can hear Prim's intake of breath at Katniss describing them as target practice.

"Not a clue. I keep wishing I could bake a cake or something," he says jokingly and Katniss cracks a small smile.

"Do some more camouflage," Katniss suggests as she taps her fingers on her leg. He nods and looks at the floor.

"When did you use them as target practice?" Prim asks Katniss with confusion littering her features. Peeta smiles and Gale looks on at them like they are crazy.

"Last year for my private session the Game makers were not paying attention so I shot an arrow at the pig they were eating." Katniss says shrugging and Prim and Gale gape at her. Inwardly she likes the stunned looks on their faces; but resists the urge to say anything back. They sit in silence until the robotic voice says.

"Gale Hawthorne." He stands and walks towards the door. He glances back at them and Katniss tries to smile encouragingly at him; but is sure that it ends up being more of a grimace.

"How are we going to kill these people?" Katniss asks once Gale walks out. Prim and Peeta look over at her and Prim nods solemnly as if not sure what to say.

"I don't know." Peeta says after a moment of silence.

Soon, Peeta is called and he gets up to go. Katniss and Prim watch as he walks away towards the room. Prim intertwines their hands and Katniss squeezes her hand. They sit in silence and soon half an hour had past.

"What's taking him so long? They only have fifteen minutes." Katniss says and Prim shrugs. Katniss twiddles her thumbs nervously as she tries to figure out her own way of distracting herself from the worse that could happen.

"I'm sure that everything is fine." Prim says; patting her hand absentmindedly. Katniss nods lightly and stares at the floor. In the next ten minutes Prim is called and Katniss is thankful that it wasn't too dreadfully long.

A little over fifteen minutes later she is called in. What took Peeta so long?

When Katniss walks in the smell of cleaner catches her attention; it makes her stomach churn unpleasantly. She looks around and sees that the mats have been dragged to the center of the room and might be covering something. The mood is different from the year before; the year before they were drunk and uncaring that year they seemed kind of annoyed. What did Prim, Peeta or Gale do? It kind of worries her; if either of them drew attention to themselves from the Game makers. She wanted to be the target; it didn't help that she found out that she was pregnant and had yet to tell Peeta. How did the Game makers get upset?

She has to distract the game makers in any way possible from the others. It would be pleasant for Katniss to show them exactly how much she hates them. Katniss wracks her brain of what she could do that would piss the Game makers off just enough. Plutarch seemed to not want to catch her eye as before these Games she was the elusive victor; but now she was the lowly tribute and he was the Head Game maker.

Then Katniss realizes; just what she could do. It helps that it will surely outshine anything that Peeta could have done.

Katniss walks over to the knot tying station and grabs a piece of rope and starts to manipulate it into the form that she wants it to. After a couple minutes she has formed it into a respectable knot. She walks over and grabs one of the training dummies and drags it over to the middle of the room. Using some of the exercising bars. She hangs it so the dummy dangles by its neck; she consider binding it for more of an effect but decides against it. She rushes over to the camouflage station where the resources are clearly used. Katniss finds a blood red color of berry juice that will work. She carefully paints the desired words on the dummy's chest.

She steps away from the dummy and watch the reaction of the Gamemakers. Some of them let out shrieks, other's wine glasses break and some seem to be about to faint. 'Seneca Crane' was painted in blood red on the dummy's chest.

"You may go now, Miss Everdeen." Plutarch Heavensbee says coldly. Katniss nods and curtsies sarcastically before throwing the container of berry juice behind her. She walks quickly walks towards the elevator; when it closes she can see that none of the Gamemakers have moved. She knows that it was a rash decision and will most likely pay for it in the arena. But as long as it is her and not any of the others she will be fine with the consequences.

She wants to tell Haymitch about the session; but when she arrives to the suite it seems that no one was around. Katniss decides to take a shower as her hands are stained from the juice. All she wonders is if this will keep Peeta alive.

...

As all of them gather for dinner; she notices that Peeta's hands are also stained with the paint. He must have tried some sort of camouflage. After a moment Haymitch gets right to the point.

"All right, so how did your private sessions go?" He asks. Katniss is not all that willing to answer first and Gale seems to clear his throat first.

"I just shot a few arrows and made some knots." Gale says shrugging and Haymitch nods. He turns to Prim and she blushes.

"I uh, just identified some plants." She says staring at her food.

"Good job," Haymitch says probably as a way to make her feel a little bit better about what she did. Katniss was proud of her; she would probably get a good score. Have they ever given out ones before?

Katniss and Peeta exchange a look and it seems as if neither is all that welcome to speaking first.

"It must have been really special. Prim had to wait for forty minutes to go in." Katniss says as she looks over at Peeta.

"Well, I—I did the camouflage thing, like you suggested, Katniss." Peeta says hesitating. "Not exactly camouflage. I mean, I used the dyes." He finishes looking at the food.

"To do what?" Portia asks looking over at him. He must have done something to annoy the Game makers; the mat in the spot in the gym. It must have been to conceal something that they would not want Katniss to see.

"You painted something, didn't you? A picture." Katniss says as she deducts what he could have been doing.

"Did you see it?" Peeta asks hesitantly and she cocks her head at him.

"No. But they'd made a real point of covering it up," Katniss says as she picks at her food.

"Well, that would be standard. They can't let one tribute know what another did. What did you paint, Peeta?" Effie asks as she continues to eat her food dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Actually, I painted a picture of Rue. How she looked after Katniss had covered her in flowers." Peeta says and Katniss feels as if her breath was stolen from her lungs. There is a pause at the table and only Gale seems slightly confused as he had not seen the intensities of the Capitol when these sorts of things happened.

"And what exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Haymitch asks in a measured voice. Katniss looks down the table at Peeta and can see the point of what he was doing.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to hold them accountable, if only for a moment," Peeta says as he is almost pleading with them to understand. Katniss understands fully what he was saying; it didn't help that what she did was a thousand time worse than his.

"This is dreadful. That sort of thinking… it's forbidden, Peeta. Absolutely. You'll only bring down more trouble on yourself and Katniss." Effie says with tears in her eyes. Gale looks like he is about to gag and Prim is watching on to see how it all plays out.

"I have to agree with Effie on this one," Haymitch says. The drawn looks on Portia and Cinna's faces are serious. They are right it was dangerous; but Katniss thinks that it is amazing. She needs to find a way to take the heat off of Peeta.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane's name on it," Katniss says and they all turn towards her; jaws slack.

"You… hung… Seneca Crane?" Cinna asks holding a breath.

"Yes. I was showing off my new knot-tying skills, and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose," Katniss says cheekily. Effie looks like she is about to start crying and Haymitch has his head in his hands.

"You'd have thought we planned it," Peeta says with the corners of his lips upturned.

"Didn't you?" Portia asks as she puts her hands on her head as if trying to ward off what they had done.

"No," Katniss says; glancing at Peeta. "We didn't know what we were going to do before we went in." She adds.

The meal is finished in silence. All of them move to the sitting room; Effie's eyes are red and Prim squares her shoulders back as they walk into the room. Soon it starts and the tribute's scores are flashing by. The careers get high scores as usual and the rest have low to medium scores it seems.

"Have they ever given a zero?" Katniss asks as she looks at the other.

"No, but there's a first time for everything," Cinna says as he turns back to the screen.

Gale's face flashes on the screen and the number nine flashes beneath it. He is congratulated on his career score. Katniss is surprised that Peeta pulled a twelve; which is unheard of. Prim's face is on the screen next and an eight flashes on the screen. She was congratulated even more than Gale and Katniss got even more nervous. Katniss' face showed up on the screen and a twelve; just like Peeta's showed up.

"Why did they do that?" Katniss asks looking at the others. Peeta's lips are drawn in a thin line as he is obviously processing this as well as he can.

"So that the others will have no choice but to target you," Haymitch says flatly staring at them as if they were not standing there. "Go to bed. I can't stand to look at either one of you."

Peeta and Katniss walk down to their bedroom together; leaving the others in the living room. In a moment of affection she wraps her arms around Peeta. She rests her head against his chest and is the constant beating of his heart lulls her slightly.

"I'm sorry if I made things worse," Katniss says; her voice muffled against his chest.

"No worse than I did. Why did you do it, anyway?" Peeta asks and she can feel his head move to look down at her.

"I don't know. To show them that I'm more than just a piece in their Games?" Katniss says and glancing up at him. His blue eyes sparkle at her reference and a laugh escaped his mouth. It referenced to the night before the games the year before. When neither of them were able to sleep from plaguing nightmares. At the time Katniss was not sure what he meant; now she was.

"Me, too. And I'm not saying I'm not going to try. To get you home, I mean. But if I'm perfectly honest about it…" Peeta says trailing off. Katniss tightens her hold on him a little more.

"If you're perfectly honest about it, you think President Snow has probably given them direct orders to make sure we die in the arena anyway," Katniss says bluntly and can feel him indirectly flinch at her words.

"It's crossed my mind," Peeta says noncommittally. Katniss ignores the urge to roll her eyes. She has thought about it several times; knowing that there is almost no possible way that she can get out of this alive; it hurts her more to know that it will kill her child. Her _and_ Peeta's child.

"But even if that happens, everyone will know we've gone out fighting, right?" Peeta asks looking down at her.

"Everyone will," Katniss replies. There will be no way that she will not go out with a bang. One of the ways will be to show the rebelling districts hope. It helps that the idea of letting Peeta live is defiance in its own right. It does not always help that knowing about the baby eats at her; especially not telling Peeta yet. It would also help if she could get up the courage to tell him. She survived the Hunger Games but was unable to tell Peeta that she would be a father if they were to live any more than a few more days; a week at most.

"So what should we do with our last few days?" Katniss asks; some of her guilt biting at her.

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you," Peeta replies and the guilt increases and blossoms inside her.

"Come on, then," Katniss says, smiling forcibly and pulling him into their room.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. The song is Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: All goes to SC!**


	8. Chapter 7 I Was Enchanted to Meet You

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Katniss slowly wakes to find herself entrapped in Peeta's arms. Daylight filtered through the window and Katniss opened a single eye to take in her surroundings. She sighs and revels in the moment of peace, as her life recently had been anything but peace.

"No nightmares." Peeta states. Katniss startled slightly when his voice cuts through the air. She cranes her neck to look over at him and resists the urge to smile when she sees him smiling down at her.

"No nightmares," Katniss confirms as she nestles further into his arms. "You?" She adds.

"None. I'd forgotten what a real night's sleep feels like," Peeta says as he tightens his hold on her. Katniss nods absentmindedly and closes her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupts her musings; she hears the sound of the door opens. Katniss opens her eyes alert; she relaxes when she sees that it's the redheaded Avox girl. She hands Peeta a note and leaves the room silently.

"What does it say?" Katniss asks as she turns so she can face him. Katniss lies on her side to face Peeta as he reads the note.

"Effie and Haymitch think that we don't need the coaching sessions and can have the day to ourselves. Prim and Gale will be having their coaching sessions." Peeta says reaching to set the note down on the bedside table.

"It's too bad we can't go somewhere," Katniss says wistfully as she looks up at him and twisting her wedding band around her finger.

"Who says we can't?" Peeta says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

…

Prim, Gale, Haymitch and Effie sat at the dining room table silently eating breakfast. It was different without Katniss and Peeta sitting at the table. Gale looked over at Haymitch and Effie questioningly; they seemed to be focused on their food.

"What is happening today?" Prim asked as she set her fork on the plate.

"Preparing for your interviews, by Haymitch and I teaching you manners and what you should say." Effie stated daintily smiling up at the two tributes.

"How do we 'prepare for our interviews'?" Gale asked mimicking Effie. Haymitch glares at him while Effie stares at her plate.

"You spend four hours with each of us and we'll tell you what you need to know." Haymitch says taking a swig from his flask.

"What about Katniss and Peeta?" Prim asked curiously taking another bite of her breakfast.

"We decided that they could have the day off, they've already gone through this last year." said Effie waving Prim off.

...

They go to the roof. Katniss and Peeta order enough food to feed a household in the merchant sector of District 12 for a couple days and grab some blankets before walking up to the roof. They decided to spend the afternoon lying in the sun, eating drinking and whatever interests them. Peeta sketched some of their surroundings while Katniss would practice her knots on vines and branches. They made up their own game by throwing something at the force field and the other has to catch it.

Later in the afternoon they were lying in the sun, with Katniss' head was in Peeta's lap and he was absentmindedly playing with her hair. His hands wove what he claimed were knots in her hair while she was lying in the sun relaxing.

His hands freeze and Katniss opens one eye. "What?" She asks curiously.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," says Peeta. Most of the time Katniss is freaked out at his hints of loving her, but as the small amount of time they spent living together, she has gotten used to some of his comments like that. Especially in that moment she felt guilty, she was pregnant and with his child and he did not know. Yet he was so willing to give his life for hers.

"Okay." Katniss said simply. She was content how she was. It was most likely one of the highlights in her life, having a relaxing moment even if it was amidst the Hunger Games. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment of freedom that she had.

"Then you'll allow it?" asked Peeta, Katniss could hear him smiling while he spoke. There was a part of her that was unable to break the peace between them with any announcements. She resolved to herself that she would tell him about the baby the next day. He deserved to know, but figuring out how to tell him would be the hard part.

"I'll allow it," says Katniss, still refusing to open her eyes. She soon dozes off as the warm air dances upon her skin.

Peeta shakes her lightly a while later to wake her for the sunset. An array of pinks, yellows, blues and oranges flash across the horizon and Katniss is thankful that he woke her for it.

"I didn't think you'd want to miss it," said Peeta as she sits up and leans against his chest. She sighed contently.

"Thanks," Katniss said as she doesn't have that many sunsets left and would prefer to see more. She basks in the remaining hints of the sun as it disappears; that day she was sure would be one of her best.

No one calls them to dinner and they don't want to go down. They were able to understand the other the best, as they had been through the same things together. Katniss and Peeta had been through hell together and most didn't understand (namely Gale) how they understood each other.

They stay on the roof until it gets too cold for them to stay up without getting another blanket. They were able to sneak down to their bedroom without any difficulties and were thankful. Katniss felt a little guilty that she spent all her time with Peeta and none of it with Prim. And while she and Peeta were relaxing she was working on a way that could possibly save her life.

...

The next morning both of them were awoken by Katniss' prep team coming into the room and then Octavia burst into tears instantly. Katniss looked questioningly over at Peeta and he just shrugs. Immediately Katniss can feel the nauseous churning in her stomach but tries to ignore it as she remembers that she has to worry about telling Peeta later that day.

Peeta leaves for his prep, while Katniss is left alone with the remaining members of her prep team. She is left for her prep team to work on her hair, nails, makeup and clothing. Octavia and Flavius soon leave at a silent look Venia gives them and then she continues to do the rest of the work herself.

Venia does the rest of the prep herself and is able to do a good job. Katniss can see the tears in her eyes and she remains silent until Cinna walks in. After glancing at Cinna and then back at Katniss before letting a few of her tears fall from her eyes. "We would all like you to know what a… privilege it has been to make you look your best." She says and then walks quickly from the room sobbing as she goes.

Katniss was surprised at the show of affection from the three Capitol citizens. She saw her prep team as shallow people that enjoyed parties and glitter, yet they nearly made her cry at their goodbye. From their goodbye Katniss can tell that they know that she won't be making it back.

"So, what am I wearing tonight?" asked Katniss as she eyes the dress bag Cinna was holding.

Cinna held up the garment bag and slowly unzipped it. The dress looked to be a heavy floor length dress, covered in dark blue silk with sparkling black dots across the dress, there were sheer blue sleeves and the dress was flowing down to the ground as if to imitate water.

Katniss was in awe of the dress, she was amazed by Cinna's skill and how similar the fabric looked to water, she was sure that if she touched it, when she would pull her hand away it would be wet. Carefully, she touched the dress and was amazed by what Cinna and Portia had created.

Cinna helped her put on the dress and Katniss tried to ignore how the dress felt slightly tighter across her stomach. She was surprised at how heavy the dress was and tried to figure out why the dress would feel that way. Katniss looked down at the dress and when she couldn't think of anything she sighed and looked up. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised as she looked as if she could be glowing. Katniss glanced over at Cinna to see a calculating look cross his eyes as he scans over the dress.

He finishes helping Katniss into her shoes and adds the jewelry. "Beautiful," states Cinna as he looks at the finished outfit.

"Now, Katniss, because this bodice is so fitted, I don't want you raising your arms above your head. Well, not until you twirl, anyway." said Cinna

"Will I be twirling again?" asks Katniss as she is reminded of her interview the previous year.

"I'm sure Caesar will ask you. And if he doesn't, you suggest it yourself. Only not right away. Save it for your big finale," instructs Cinna, Katniss nods and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore how tight the dress is against her body.

"You give me a signal so I know when," says Katniss as she thinks more about it. She was not sure exactly when and figured that she might as well have a little bit of help to be sure of when to twirl. What kind of surprise could Cinna have with the outfit? Would it be fire again?

"All right. Any plans for your interview? I know Haymitch left you two to your own devices," said Cinna as he absentmindedly touched up her makeup.

"No, this year I'm just winging it. The funny thing is, I'm not nervous at all." Said Katniss truthfully. She wasn't nervous at all, as President Snow had controlled her before this and now the Capitol audience was at her mercy. And she wanted to use it to the best of her ability; she knows that Peeta will manipulate the audience. He had a certain knack to speak to people and cause them to listen.

Katniss is relieved to see Effie, Haymitch, Gale, Prim and Peeta standing by the elevator. Peeta was wearing a tuxedo that had trimmings of the dark blue that matched her dress, Prim was wearing a yellow dress that looked as if it was glowing, she looked like the sun and nothing would be able to put her out. Gale wore a tuxedo that's trimmings were yellow matching Prim's dress as Peeta's did to hers.

...

As the tributes of District 12 arrived backstage, Katniss was surprised at the levels of anger she could see almost radiating through the air. The victors around her were angry and Katniss understood why. They were promised a peaceful life and her life after the games were anything but simple.

Katniss looked around at the other tributes. The victor's families varied from twelve to thirty year olds and it broke Katniss' heart. To see those that thought that they were safe from the game's claws and then torn into the games and into the danger zone. As Katniss' eyes scanned over the group of people, a twelve year old girl from District six stood out to Katniss, as she stood alone, away from the other District 6 tributes. One of the victor's was staring at her with heated gazes and Katniss couldn't tear her eyes away.

A hand on her upper arm took her out of her thought process and turned to see who it was. She looked to see that Gale had his hand on her arm hesitantly. Grey eyes met and she had an apology in hers and his were steel ridden covered in a mask.

He seemed angry, though who wouldn't be in his place. Gale had thought that he was safe from the games and yet to be pulled in the next year. Katniss knew that she was to blame for the misfortunes on him, and yet the possibility of his family had not hit her until that moment. He was the breadwinner of his family and there most likely would be no one else there after that. Gale probably blamed her for the fact that he and his family would die.

Katniss sighed as Gale walked back towards Peeta and Prim. She slowly turned away from the young girl and walked back to the District 12 tributes.

...

Caesar Flickerman had begun his introduction speech and Katniss watched how he was highlighted by lavender that year. As she looked over the other victors and few other tributes, she recognized the betrayal felt among the victors.

She could tell that they were all planning to play a certain angle. Most of them besides the ones that were excited to be back or were too drugged and unable to do anything we're ready to play their angles against the Capitol and then in turn President Snow. Most of the victors are able to use their wits and would have a pretty good chance and some of the family members who would have had to have been trained by past victors.

The first tribute from one attempts to act fierce, yet failed and was overshadowed when Cashmere started with a speech on how she can't stop crying over how the Capitol must be suffering over their loss of the victors and Katniss notes that she specifically mentions the victors and not the other tributes. The boy tribute made no impression on the Capitol as he had tried to act like his female counterpart and had failed horribly. Gloss told of the kindness of the Capitol shown to him and his sister.

One of the other interviews that stood out to Katniss was Beetee questioning the legality of the Quell. Finnick recites a love poem he wrote for his true love in the Capitol and almost a hundred women fainted, because they were sure that he was meaning them. The little girl from District 6 played the innocent angle and could easily have every person eating out of the palm of her hand. When Johanna got up she started questioning if something could be done.

When the time came for Prim to be introduced, the audience was a complete wreck. Makeup was running down people's faces and they had stopped trying to stop the tears and Katniss reveled in what her fellow victors had caused. The audience loses it even more when they see Prim in her dress, showing off how she could still be the young girl that was reaped the year before.

Katniss has started to feel overwhelmed at the number of tributes that year. As there is the same number as the twenty fifth Quarter Quell. And no matter what there would be several deaths and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Prim walks daintily out to Caesar and he kisses her hand lightly. Katniss crosses her arms as she watches Peeta seems to notice this as his hand grazes over her hand lightly. Katniss relaxes slightly and watched the interview. Prim manipulated the hearts of the audiences perfectly and Katniss felt proud, yet part of her yearned for the young girl Prim used to be before the games interfered in it all. It felt that as soon as the interview started it had ended. She acted perfectly as to be expected. Katniss saw the increasing cracks in Caesar's professionalism at Prim's innocence. All too soon her three minutes up and Caesar introduces Katniss.

She steps out and the audience loses it again over her dress. Katniss feels a slight victory at holding that power over them. The crying increases as they must be realizing that after this there will most likely be no more star crossed lovers. Caesar's professionalism seems to be cracking even more as he realizes this himself. Her three minutes start to tick by as the audience attempts to calm themselves.

Eventually Caesar's voice is loud to be heard over the crowd and he said. "So, Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Inwardly she smirks at the opportunity to use the emotions even if it feels only slightly wrong to do so. Katniss glances at the ground before looking back at Caesar. "I'm so sorry that you won't see the rest of Peeta and I's life." said Katniss smoothing at a point on her dress. The cries get louder and Katniss knows that that would be the moment for her dress. She doesn't glance at Cinna to make sure that it would be a good day.

Katniss stands and begins to spin slowly; she raised her hands above her hands as the material flowed around her. The screams of the crowd echo and at first she thinks that they just enjoy the dress. Until she notices the smoke rising around her. At first she panics as the swatches of fabric are on the ground, but this fire seems to almost be eating her dress and that thought alone was worrying.

Katniss knew not to be afraid as she herself was not on fire and Cinna would have to behind whatever was happening to her dress. For a single second it feels as if she is engulfed by the fake flames, yet she keeps spinning as Katniss thinks that this would most likely help and Cinna would have told her anything else to do. He wouldn't want her to suffer.

In a moment's notice the fire is gone. She slowly stops and prays that she is not standing naked in front of everyone. Thankfully, she notes that she is not naked but wearing a dress in the same design of her previous dress just the color of coal and had tiny feathers sewn into it. Curiously she lifts her arms and the now black sleeves flow through the air. She steals a glance at herself on one of the television screens surrounding and is surprised to see that she is dressed all in black except for small white patches on her sleeves or now wings.

Cinna has turned Katniss into a mockingjay.

"Feathers," said Caesar awed by the display. "You're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I think," Katniss said as she flapped her wings slightly. As she said this realization hit her. The districts will see this differently, they will see it as rebellion while the Capitol will see this as an interesting costume change.

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!" said Caesar as he gestures for Cinna to take a bow. Why has he done this? Katniss is suddenly very worried for him. This was a severe act of rebellion. How would he get punished? What has he done?

The audience erupts into wild applause and she can hardly hear the buzzer that signals that time is up. Katniss quickly stands and walks back to her seat.

Gale passes her and walks over to Caesar. It takes a full thirty seconds before any person has a chance of being able to hear him or Caesar. Katniss barely pays attention to the interview as she is severely worried about Cinna and what he had done. She catches snippets of the interview, the Capitol seems to be eating Gale up and pity him for being in the games with his cousins.

She was torn out of her thoughts when Peeta was announced. She noticed that before the interview he had a harder time meeting her eyes. Did he learn something? Does he know? She had been so nervous for her interview that she had forgotten about telling Peeta. She needed to. They were about to enter a death match and it would be wrong for him to not know.

Effortlessly Peeta and Caesar open with a few jokes about fires, feathers and poultry and Katniss huffs annoyed. Katniss' brows furrow together questioningly as she can tell that he is thinking of something else and wonders whether it is an act or if there is something else bothering him.

"So, Peeta, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?" asked Caesar and Katniss takes a deep breath.

"I was in shock. I mean Katniss and I was watching and next thing you know…" trailed off Peeta glancing at the floor. Katniss absentmindedly scratched at her arm and looked at the floor.

"You realized there was never going to be a happily ever after?" asked Caesar gently as if speaking to a small child. Peeta pauses and then nods slowly.

"But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together." added Caesar and Katniss scrunched her nose as she wondered where exactly this was going. At a look at Peeta she knew that he was plotting something, with living together for as long as they had she had picked up on some of his mannerisms and it caused a fuzzy feeling in her stomach at the realization.

The audience applauded once more at Caesar's words. Katniss could feel her face heat up only slightly at all of the attention. It helped that some of the smoke from the fire on her dress made her eyes slightly teary, which was a better touch.

"I'm not glad," said Peeta and Katniss' eyes widened. "I wish we had waited to do everything."

Katniss blushes at the possible insinuation and looks at her hands in her lap. Yet, she was surprised at Peeta's answer; part of her wondered if any of that was true and he regretted their marriage. Even if it was not fully real it still stung that he might have regretted it all as for the circumstances she realized that she didn't.

"Surely even a brief time is better than no time?" said Caesar putting a hand to his chest dramatically. Katniss heard Gale snort from beside her and mentally berated him for not controlling his emotions. President Snow had probably already ordered their deaths so in that way it didn't matter.

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar," said Peeta bitterly, he glanced back at her for a moment and then took a deep breath "if it weren't for the baby."

 **A/N:** Sorry it has been so long since I updated I've been busy with school. But here it is! Thanks for the reviews, I liked seeing them. The song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	9. Chapter 8 Just a Small Bump Unborn

_And you can lie with me,_

 _With your tiny feet_

 _When you're half asleep,_

 _I'll leave you be._

 _Right in front of me_

It was as if Peeta had dropped a bomb on the audience. Maybe he had not dropped the bomb, but had at least lit the fuse from what the other victors and tributes had come up with. Every sound seemed louder; the intake of breath from Gale behind her, the surprised exhale from Prim and most of all her heart beating in her ears from Peeta spilling the truth to the Capitol.

Just like when a bomb explodes accusations of cruelty are flying through the air and in every direction. It seemed that even the person that loved the games the most was screaming how horrific it was.

Though, it was all horrific, she was pregnant and potentially going to have to enter a death match. And it was guaranteed to include her death with the tolls.

Katniss' heart was pounding in her chest. She felt as if someone had poured ice water over her and she was still sitting in it. How did he find out? Was there many obvious signs? The Avox did notice it before she had, but she would have eventually. Katniss knew that the camera would be capturing her reaction and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

The audience continued to scream in protest; they sounded like how a wounded animal would cry when she missed a shot and maimed the animal rather than killing it. It was sad that such a memory would be brought to her mind and after a glance at Gale she wondered if he thought of that too.

Gale sat in his seat, he seemed angry, stiff. Though, that was how he had been the whole time. Katniss had made sure she had been there for Prim during all of it, yet she had not considered Gale. Guilt started to overwhelm her once more as she realized how distant she had been from the person who was supposed to be her best friend.

Caesar can't seem to control the crowd, even when the buzzer sounds it seems as if it can't stop the raging crowd. Peeta gives a slight nod of goodbye, yet the crowd can't be stopped. They are like a monster that only gains more energy when tried to be stopped. It was unpredictable.

Peeta takes a seat beside her and Katniss' lips were drawn in a tight line. She could hardly bare to look at him. Questions kept looping in her mind, did he already know? But would Peeta really reveal it all to Panem before talking to her? The Peeta she knew wouldn't do that; she was sure of it. He was too… nice to do that to anyone.

Her eyes moved back towards Caesar; his lips moved but no sound came out. Enough screams, shrieks and cries sounded out anything that he might have tried to say. The anthem started to play and the volume was turned up loud enough that it felt as if it was vibrating in her bones.

On instinct Katniss stands and she can sense Peeta, Prim and Gale standing beside her. Peeta reaches for her hand and for whatever reason she takes it. Katniss needed the small source of comfort after all hell breaking loose, that and she knew that assuming he didn't know yet that she would have to tell him.

Automatically she turned to Prim on her other side and wrapped her fingers in her sister's. Prim squeezed her hand in reassurance before grabbing Gale's on the other side of her. The chain began and the victors and their families stood holding hands for all of Panem to see.

When the anthem plays the final keys all forty eight of the tributes stand in a line in what must be the first show of public unity between the districts since before the Dark Days. Realization dawning on victor's faces while tributes remain unperturbed by what is happening. Though as they realized it they knew that it was all too late everyone had seen and there was almost nothing President Snow could do about it. All he could do was make them have a slow and painful death.

The lights go out and everyone is unorganized. Peeta has a grasp on her arm and her hand is tightly entangled with Prim's and she is pretty sure that Prim has a hold on Gale's arm. Gale and Peeta work together to guide all of them through the dark towards the elevator.

When they are able to find an elevator Finnick and Johanna try to join them, yet a Peacekeeper blocks their way. The elevator closes and they shoot up in silence towards the penthouse. They stepped off the elevator and moved towards the living room area. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna or Portia were not back yet and Katniss was not sure what to do. She knew that they had to hear from Haymitch on what was happening before she could say anything to Peeta.

Katniss, Prim, Peeta and Gale stood in awkward silence. Katniss crossed her arms and dug her nails into her arm absentmindedly. She had to tell him, yet how? Katniss couldn't exactly tell him that when he thought he had been lying that he actually wasn't.

Her mind whirled in furious circles and her stomach felt as if rocks were being thrown instead of butterflies. Except, nothing would be said until they were alone. She didn't want Gale to pity or being angry with her; she didn't want Prim to worry about her when Prim had enough to worry about.

The elevator dings and all four of them turn towards it expectantly. Waiting for Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia or anyone that could give them information. Haymitch walked out looking more

haggard than he had in the past year.

"It's madness out there. Everyone's been sent home and they've canceled the recap of the interviews on television." said Haymitch running a hand through his scraggly hair.

The four of them walk side by side to look out the window. On the streets it is a blur of angry colors and all of them seemed to be screaming and yelling.

"What are they saying?" asked Gale. "Are they trying to stop the games?"

"I don't think they know themselves what to ask. The whole situation is unprecedented. Even the idea of opposing the Capitol's agenda is a source of confusion for the people here" said Haymitch briefly "But there's no way Snow would cancel the Games. You know that, right?"

Katniss sighs as she knew that there was no way Snow would cancel the games. It would kill so many more people that had the possibility to cause a rebellion. Yet, she had also learned that Snow's tactic included him striking back and striking back harder than before.

Even if a part of her hoped that he would cancel it, no matter the possibility.

"The others went home?" asked Katniss as she unconsciously crosses her arms over her abdomen. She saw Peeta glance at her as she crossed her arms and purposely avoided his gaze.

"They were ordered to. I don't know how much luck they're having getting through the mob," said Haymitch running a hand through his still scraggly long hair.

"Then we'll never see Effie again," said Peeta as he ran a hand through his hair. Inwardly Katniss was worried, it bothered her that they wouldn't see Effie again. She had gotten closer with them, especially at the prospect of them going into the arena and dying. It didn't help they had not seen Effie before the Games the year before.

"You'll give her our thanks." said Peeta staring at the ground. Katniss thought she had heard a snort but when she looked at Gale it seemed that his face was neutral.

"More than that. Really make it special. It's Effie, after all," said Katniss speaking up, she cleared her throat. "Tell her how appreciative we are and how she was the best escort ever and tell her… tell her we send our love."

Haymitch gave a slow nod and couldn't help but stare at the floor. She couldn't bear to look at anyone; she didn't want to see Peeta's empathetic look, Gale's masked sneer and Prim's sympathetic look. She couldn't take it; it felt as if the world was creating even more obstacles for her.

"I guess this is where we say our good-byes as well." said Haymitch forlornly. Stormy seam eyes met for a brief moment before Peeta's voice broke through their mental connection.

"Any last words of advice?"

"Stay alive," said Haymitch gruffly with the corners of his lips quirking up. Katniss would call it an old joke between them and it filled her with some of hope. She stole a quick glance at Prim and Gale to see confused at the semi peaceful looks on their faces.

Haymitch gave all four of them quick embraces and Gale's seemed to be the quickest of them all. It seemed to be all that Haymitch could manage; he never did want to show much emotion, just as Katniss felt.

"Go to bed. You need your rest." said Haymitch. All four tributes gave swift nods and Katniss looked down the hall.

She knew that she should say many things to Haymitch. But, her mind is blank, there is nothing that she can think of would be worth it. Tears pricked her eyes stronger than before. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make it all better. Katniss didn't think that anything she would be able to even come up with.

"You take care, Haymitch," said Peeta. Haymitch gave him a nod.

"Thanks for everything." said Prim, emotion cracking her voice. Gale remained silent and stared near the doorway.

The four of them started to cross the room but just after Prim and Gale had walked through the door when Haymitch's scratchy voice stopped them.

"Katniss, when you're in the arena," Haymitch pauses for a moment as if to get his point further across. "You just remember who the enemy is,"

Katniss nodded and knew that she needed to put the words out of her mind. She had other things to focus on what she would say to Peeta.

They walked silently in the hallway. Gale opened his door and looked back at them as if he planned to say something and then changed his mind and entered his room. As soon as the door closed Prim turned around and hugged Katniss tightly around the waist. Katniss instantly returned the embrace and Peeta walked into his and Katniss' bedroom to give the sisters a moment to themselves.

"I love you." said Prim, her voice muffled into Katniss' dress. Katniss sighed and gripped her sister tighter.

"I love you, too." said Katniss, already dreading the moment they would separate.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Prim and Katniss could feel her stomach drop from beneath her. How did Prim know? She hadn't told anyone, only the Avox knew. And there was no way that the Avox could have said anything. Was Prim just able to notice?

"What-?" sputtered Katniss. She pulled back from Prim and looked down at her younger sister.

"It's easy to see. You were nauseous each morning and you've been eating food that you had claimed to hate." said Prim pointedly.

Katniss looked at the ground, Prim still in her arms. That was enough of an answer for Prim and Katniss knew it.

"How did Peeta react?" asks Prim quickly. Katniss averted her eyes and heard Prim's fast intake of breath.

"You didn't tell him?" whispered Prim and Katniss gave her sister a nod. Prim shook her head at Katniss.

"You will right?"

Katniss nodded firmly and Prim had a look of approval in her eyes. Katniss was supposed to be the one taking care of Prim and instead Prim was taking care of her.

"In the arena don't try to sacrifice yourself." started Prim and held a hand up as Katniss prepared to interrupt her. "You've already done so much for me and I want to pay you back and you have to worry about a baby."

Before Katniss could formulate Prim separated herself from Katniss and started to walk down the hall towards her bedroom.

"I love you." said Prim, with her hand on the door knob.

"I love you, too." croaked Katniss as her sister disappeared into her room.

Katniss ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. It was the time to tell Peeta and she had to face her fate. Her hand grasped the cold doorknob and pulled the door open. Inside, Peeta seemed to have already changed and was working at taking off his prosthetic.

"Hey," said Katniss wearily.

"Hey," replied Peeta with a soft smile. Katniss tried not to think of the way his smile would most likely slide right off his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said during the interviews." said Peeta as he propped his prosthetic against the night stand table.

"Don't be." said Katniss quickly. Peeta looked at her questioningly.

Katniss walked into the bathroom and took her time dressing in her pajamas and taking a shower. She dreaded telling Peeta, but was sure that it would be for the better when she did.

Dressed in an old t-shirt she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Peeta was lying on the bed under the white covers, reading a book that he must have found somewhere in the penthouse.

Silently, Katniss walked over to the bed and pulled the soft duvet back. She sat down and stretched her petite legs out. Katniss was wringing her hands in her lap as she tried to think about how she could start, Peeta seemed to be in his own world that he didn't seem to notice her internal debate.

"Uh, Peeta?" said Katniss trying to get Peeta's attention.

He looked up from his book and placed a bookmark on his page before setting it on his nightstand. It was obvious she had his full attention and it worried.

"Is something wrong?" he asks. Guilt panged at her as he immediately wondered what was wrong with her.

"Peeta, I'm uh" Katniss started somehow having a hard time saying the few words.

He watched her carefully and in his eyes it was obvious that he cared for her and those types of looks drove Katniss crazy. Peeta remained silent; he apparently knew that she needed time to say what she needed to.

"I'm pregnant." said Katniss.

 **A/N: Sorry that it has taken a bit. If we could get a few more reviews that would always be appreciated. :) The song is Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. The reviews make me write quicker ;)  
**

 **Please favorite, follow and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the Hunger Game characters for just a short time.  
**


	10. Chapter 9 You and I'll be Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

"I'm pregnant." said Katniss.

Even just saying the words made her feel like she had just learned it all over again. Katniss felt her palms clam up and sweat bead up at her brow as she waited for a reaction. Any type would be almost thankful, instead of the cold man that had issued the training for the games.

She stole a glance at Peeta and what she saw made her edginess slowly fade. He had a look in his eyes and it certainly wasn't anger.

"Really?" he croaked. She bit her lip and nodded. He let out a loud breath in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Peeta. He didn't ask with malice but with disappointment and a hint of wonder.

"I didn't know until a couple days ago." said Katniss simply. Peeta gave a swift nod. She was thankful that he didn't get angry and he seemed to have accepted what happened.

"So, I wasn't lying?" said Peeta quietly. She nodded. Peeta ran a hand through his hair and pushed the blankets back. For a moment she was scared that he would leave and want nothing to do with her. Her mind chastised her, he was Peeta, he was too kind to just leave her alone and that would be pretty hard to do in the arena.

Peeta sat on the end of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Katniss toyed with her hands as she waited for him to say anything.

"There's no way that I can let you die." said Peeta, his voice breaking at the last word. Katniss shook her head. In that moment she knew that there was nothing she could do that would stop him. She knew that she couldn't convince him that she had to die.

Katniss pushed back the covers and crawled over the duvet to Peeta's side. He sighed loudly and looked at her. His large blue eyes were filled with tears. It felt like she could feel them all being condemned to death once again and the fact the Capitol was practically killing another innocent child.

She folded her legs underneath herself.

"What are we going to do?" asked Peeta brokenly. It almost seemed as if he had run out of options. He didn't expect that she would actually be pregnant and neither did she. Katniss had thought that she would never have children and for whatever reason she knew that she loved the baby already.

"I don't know." said Katniss, tears started dotting her vision and absentmindedly swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

She wasn't sure how long it was silent but, Katniss didn't want to sleep. When morning came she would have to worry about four other lives beside her own and she knew that it would be a hard task.

The bedroom was bathed in moonlight and Katniss and Peeta remained still, it was easy to tell that both of their minds were whirling with new information and was trying to process it and find a solution. Even if there was none to be found.

Katniss slowly stretched her sore limbs. It wouldn't be good for either of them, or the baby to stay up all night. There was only a slim possibility of sleep and she could easily see it go out the window and out towards the Capitol that is still alive in its pre Games festivities

She backed up so she was only slightly sitting up. Her back was against a pillow and her legs were stretched out over the duvet. Peeta remained still in his sitting position.

"Come here," she murmured taking pity on him. Peeta turned towards her, his eyes were red and he looked several years older than he actually was. He moved slowly towards her and it took Katniss a moment to remember that he had taken off his prosthetic.

He crawls towards her and Katniss opens her arms in invitation. Peeta took the invitation and let her wrap her arms around him.

His wedding ring glinted in the moonlight streaming through the window, the Capitol had forced them to get wedding rings; it was some Capitol tradition. Her wedding ring was still on her finger and for whatever reason she didn't want to take it off. In District 12 married couples didn't exchange rings, but when they had done it in the Capitol it felt odd.

She felt safer with her arms around him, like there might be a possibility of them making it out of the games laid there in silence for an unknown amount of time, before Peeta cleared his throat.

"Can we name it?" asked Peeta, his voice heavy with emotion.

Katniss knew that she couldn't deny him. She couldn't deny him the chance, even if it just pretend to do anything with the child. Especially when she expected not to live through the next few days.

"Ok." said Katniss quietly.

"We should continue the tradition and name it after a flower." said Peeta. Katniss glanced down at the blonde head that was resting on her and she sighed. She didn't mind the idea and it seemed that he didn't either. Even if the whole idea seemed a little ridiculous because they would most likely be dead within the week.

"As long as it's not named after me." said Katniss quietly. Peeta just chuckled against her sleep shirt.

"They would be honored to be named after you." said Peeta sarcastically. She gave a small smile, she was happy that he was still able to be happy even at a time like that.

"Honored?" questioned Katniss. She could tell that he was smiling and for some reason the idea of going into the arena didn't seem as scary. He nodded against her and she just shook her head lightly.

"Our little Flower." murmured Peeta as his breathing evened out and she can feel her eyelids getting heavier. He called the baby their flower, she understood the reference, but didn't have the heart to try and warn him that she most likely wouldn't make it.

Katniss wanted to enjoy the freedom of sleep without nightmares, but knew at some point they would invade her dreams. It was inevitable.

Her eyes fell shut, with Peeta curled up beside her and a slight midnight breeze flowing through the room. The scene would look peaceful if an inevitable death match was set to start the next day.

.

.

Katniss can feel a hand shaking her shoulder far too gently to be one of the Capitol attendants and she knew it wasn't Peeta as she still felt his warmth beside her. One hand was on her stomach and the other was wrapped protectively.

She opens one eye to see Cinna standing above her with an apologetic look in his eye. She knew that he couldn't enter the arena with her, she had to do it alone. And by the look in his eye he knew it too.

"See you soon," said Peeta, his hand lingered on her stomach for a second longer before he gets up and follows Portia out of the room. Katniss sighs and looks up at Cinna.

Cinna helped her get dressed for the Games in silence, both lost in their thoughts. After she is dressed they walk silently to the roof and they mount the ladder. The electric current freezes them onto the ladder. While still frozen, the attendant comes over and injects the tracker into Katniss' arm.

The hovercraft takes off and Katniss stares out it until it turns black.

"I didn't say good-bye to Portia." said Katniss as she looked over at Cinna. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'll tell her," replied Cinna. Katniss nodded, satisfied with his word.

Over their ride, Cinna kept pressing her to eat and drink. She is able to manage to sip some water, she didn't want to relive the dehydration that nearly killed her the year before. She couldn't do that to the baby.

She knows that on other hovercrafts Peeta, Prim and Gale are all riding to the arena. She hoped that Prim and Gale were doing ok, well as ok as they could be doing on a ride to a death match. Katniss hoped that Gale wouldn't resist getting the tracker, she had a strong feeling that he just might try.

When they reach the Launch Room, it feels as if Katniss' legs might be jelly. Cinna helped her dress and braided her hair with nimble fingers. She was sure that if she had tried it would have been a mess.

That year's tribute outfit is a jumpsuit made out of a sheer material and zipped up in the front. A padded belt that was made of really shiny purple plastic.

"What do you think?" asked Katniss as she rubbed the material between her fingers. Cinna frowned and ran his finger along the material.

"I don't know. It will offer little in the way of protection from cold or water." said Cinna, thoughtfully.

"Sun?" asked Katniss, as the thought of a dry, barren desert went to the front of her mind. She crinkled her nose at the thought and hoped that it would be something else. She didn't know how well she could survive in those conditions.

"Oh, I almost forgot this." said Cinna as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the gold mockingjay pin and pins it to the jumpsuit.

"My dress was fantastic last night," said Katniss. He must know that and the possible consequences of his actions. In the back of her mind she knew that this could easily be the last time that she would see him.

He seemed to notice that as he said "I thought you might like it,"

Katniss sat heavily in the chair and Cinna sat beside her. They remained silent but an air of support was strong between them. It was similar the year before when they had waited for the cool voice.

The cold voice tells her to prepare for the launch. She sighs as Cinna walked next to her towards the metal plate. He zips up the neck of her jumpsuit and the sentiment of the action is not lost on her.

"Remember, girl on fire," said Cinna, his eyes glance down at her stomach for a moment and Katniss instantly understands that he had known the whole time. "I'm still betting on you."

He kisses her forehead and takes a couple steps back as the glass dome comes down around her. Instantly she feels slightly trapped as there is no way out. Now, she would be stuck in the arena for however long.

"Thank you," said Katniss, even if he most likely couldn't hear her. She lifts her chin and straightens her shoulders, she wouldn't go into weakly. She waits for the plate to rise and it doesn't. She raises her eyebrows at Cinna to ask what is shakes his head looking as confused as she felt. Why would they want to delay this?

The door behind the came open with a slam and three Peacekeepers burst into the room. Cinna's arms were pulled behind his back and cuffed him, while a different one of the Peacekeepers hit him in the head with enough force for him to fall to his knees. They start to hit him with what must be metal studded gloves opening wounds over his face and body.

Katniss is screaming until her voice is raw. She is banging on the glass trying to get through to help Cinna. The Peacekeepers ignore her fully, as they drag Cinna's body away, limp as a rag doll. The only proof that they were there was the drops of blood on the floor.

The plates begin to rise and Katniss feels sick. She is sure that she could easily vomit at a moment's notice. Her breath comes in heavy spurts as she tries to keep the bile down.

The glass retreated and for the first time Katniss is standing free in this arena.

Katniss looks down around the plate and notices that the metal plate is surrounded by blue waves that wipe up at her shoes. She raises her head and sees that the water is spread in every direction.

This is no place for a girl on fire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" said Claudius Templesmith. His voice pounds in her ears. There is less than a minute for her to gain her bearings and enter the mix.

The gong will sound and she will have to find a way to get off the metal plate. But to where?

It's hard for her to think clearly as the thought of Cinna, beaten and bloody consumes her mind. Where is he? What's happening to him? Are they turning him into an Avox? Are they killing him?

The Peacekeepers coming in to hurt him was to surprise her and keep her unfocused just as Darius' presence in the penthouse was to do. It did keep her unfocused because all she could think of was Cinna.

A niggling thought entered her mind, she now had a baby to worry about. She had to keep this baby and her other District 12 tributes alive. She needs to be strong. She couldn't just stop and give up because Snow was trying to throw her off.

The first thing she needed to worry about was where she was. It was hard to make sense of where she was, the sun shined down and made her squint. There was blue water, pink sky, a hot sun beating down on all of them and the Cornucopia, the metal horn was about forty yards away. It looked to be sitting on a circular island, but when she looked closer she could see thin strips of land, there looked to be about ten to twelve. Between each strip was water and four tributes, two victors and two of the new tributes.

At her side is the victor, Woof from District 8, a boy from District 5 and the girl from 2.

After the water is a narrow beach and then a large jungle. She looked around the circle of tributes looking for the other tributes from District 12. Gale was a couple strips away with Gloss, Enobaria and the girl from District 11. She couldn't see Prim or Peeta and knew that they were on the other side of the Cornucopia.

A handful of water washes up on the plate and Katniss bends down, she puts the tip of her finger to touch it. She tastes the water and as she suspected, it was salt water.

Katniss takes a deep breath and prepares for the Games to start.

 **A/N:** I'M BAACCKK! I know this is one of the shortest amounts of times that I have updated between. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, I have looked at all of them. The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

Please follow, favorite and review

 **Disclaimer: I own that kid from District 11 in the story, but that's it...**


End file.
